<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pulling Strings: A Hosie One-Shots Collection by LyraLoudmouth1220</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973445">Pulling Strings: A Hosie One-Shots Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLoudmouth1220/pseuds/LyraLoudmouth1220'>LyraLoudmouth1220</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hosie, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, landon but only for plot purposes, lizzie loves her sister, penelope/Lizzie if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:12:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLoudmouth1220/pseuds/LyraLoudmouth1220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated Hosie one-shots written for prompt requests. Always a happy ending for our sweet girls but a little angst and mischief mixed in. Open to taking prompt requests!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This rookie is finally putting out some fic for the masses to enjoy! Long time reader, first time writer.</p>
<p>This is a collection of Hosie one-shots that I’ll try and update every few days or so. Each chapter is based on a random prompt from a friend of mine. I’m happy to take requests!</p>
<p>This first chapter was based on the loose prompt of Hope breaking up with Landon when she realizes her feelings for Josie. Our sweet siphoner gets a little banged up but never fear! Hosie will get a happy ending just like in the rest of these chapters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope, for the life of her, will never understand how Landon convinced her of this stupid plan. On paper it had sounded good and her boyfriend’s signature goofy side smile only added to his persuasion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now here she was, chanting a banishing spell in the middle of the dining hall watching her boyfriend play tough guy while she held Josie’s hands and prayed he survived long enough to see this plan through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some chaos demon had been roaming Mystic Falls causing...well, chaos and the gang realized they wouldn’t be able to simply off this thing. It wasn’t even from this plane of existence so the only way to get rid of it for good would be to return it home. The banishing spell was simple but incredibly draining and Hope knew it would be easier if one of the twins helped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, the spell was Josie’s original creation. Josie had thrown her whole existence into non-lethal and protective magic after Hope had rescued her from the clutches of her own evil subconscious. Dark Josie was sealed away and Josie refused to touch anything that would tempt her back out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landon had argued that he could lure the demon to the school and Hope had some reservations about bringing an 8 foot tall monster with thin knives for fingers into a school with children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landon protested that he could lure it to the dining hall and distract it long enough for Hope and Josie to banish it. Josie had offered to let Lizzie and Hope do the spell so she could seal the hall in a protective barrier from the outside to keep the demon inside and not get loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie argued that since the banishment spell was Josie’s then only Josie should be the one to assist Hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash forward to right now and Landon’s genius plan wasn’t looking so genius. Lizzie was outside the dining hall holding up a barrier to keep the demon inside while she used MG as a siphoning source. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Josie were holed up in the center of the floor with tables thrown about them, more than halfway through the spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landon had held his own for a time. She watched as he dodged another slice from the demon and got a few good punches in. He ducked again and swept his feet out to set the creature off balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature stumbled and Landon launched himself onto its back, slamming his fists together onto its horned head. The demon looked about ready to give. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landon miscalculated. “See babe,” he said with a wink in her direction. “Told ya I could—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope watched as the creature then bucked and her boyfriend was sent flying through the air. Unfortunately, he ended up impaled on the edge of a broken table, dead. For now at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope sighed. This wasn’t going to end well. The demon now rounded on Hope and a quaking Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Josie gasped. She then let go of Hope’s hand. “Keep chanting!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope wanted to protest as Josie got up and put her tiny body in between them and the demon. She kept chanting, not wanting to break the concentration of the spell. The demon looked to be phasing in and out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little longer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black, sharp claws raked themselves out towards Josie who stood firm, if a little shaky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie, wait!” Hope yelled as she stopped chanting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie cried out a shield spell and threw her arms out wide, turning her back to the monster. The shield bubble covered herself and Hope on the floor. Josie was gritting her teeth as she looked back at Hope. Claws scratched and tore at the shimmering shield bubble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope, I don’t have a lot of time here,” Josie said through her locked jaw. “I’m almost out of magic. You’re the only one strong enough to finish the spell. So finish it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope wanted to argue and help but she knew the best way to do that would be to get the thing off this plane. She started the spell back up, kept herself grounded to the floor, and watched Josie struggle under the weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie for her part attempted to stay strong. She kept her breathing even and didn’t take her eyes off Hope. Hope watched as a trickle of blood fell from Josie’s nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, come on,” Josie muttered, mostly to herself. “I can do this, I can do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded enthusiastically, the only encouragement she could offer. She wanted more than anything to reach out and help her but she didn’t want to lose her hold on the spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was now groaning at the force, the monster getting frantic about breaking through to stop the spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost there, hang on Jo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no,” Josie mumbled. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>your help. Stop, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope gave her a confused look and then realized what was happening. She watched as Josie’s eyes flickered from their normal soft brown to fully black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. No, not again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie shook her head and the shield almost gave way. She was sweating and turning pale. Her eyes flickered back to brown again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Josie growled. Her eyes gave way to the blackness once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope heard the sickeningly sweet voice of Dark Josie for the first time in months. A cold shiver ran down her spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do this without me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Josie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the darkness spat. “Let me out and I promise I will protect your </span>
  <em>
    <span>precious </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hope Mikaelson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie slammed her eyes shut and shook her head once more. The darkness took over her voice again, a little stronger. “How will you ever forgive yourself if your weakness, the fear of your own power is what ends up getting your sweet girl killed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie kept shaking her head. “No, please.” Her eyes opened and Hope could see the warm, beautiful brown again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope held Josie’s gaze. Unable to speak, she tried to transfer every bit of love and support she had for Josie into their locked eyes. She softly shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here. Don’t give up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie actually laughed. “D-Don’t worry,” she said. “She won’t get out. I won’t let her. I’ll sacrifice myself before she gets out again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another slash shook the bubble. Josie’s knees nearly buckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope,” she sighed. Hope nodded. The monster flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Josie whispered. Hope nearly stopped the spell entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a million things happened at once. Hope felt the atmosphere crackle as a tear ripped through their reality into another. She saw as the monster was pulled through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not before landing one last heavy blow. The slash shattered Josie’s shield. The shield took the brunt of the force and Josie screamed as the last of her magic gave way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poison-tipped nails raked across Josie’s back, tearing through her shirt and leaving long, angry, sizzling open wounds before it was pulled through the rift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie promptly fell to her knees and blacked out. Hope caught her as she fell forward and did her best not to touch the burning marks on her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no, Josie,” Hope whispered. “It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. LIZZIE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An anxious and exhausted blonde head poked through the hallway entrance. “Did we get it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie’s eyes widened as she saw the wreckage and her collapsed sister laying in her best friend’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo!” She came running up to Hope. “What the hell happened to my sister, Mikaelson?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie reached out to take Josie but Hope held her closer to her chest. “She...I don’t know, she was protecting me so I could finish the spell. She took a heavy hit. I did it as fast as I could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give her to me, I’ll take her to our room,” Lizzie pleaded. “I can get her patched up. We have a good salve for these wounds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope mindlessly shuffled Josie’s body over to her anxious sister. Hope didn’t know what to do now. Lizzie levitated Josie up and hustled out of the dining hall, MG hot on her heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope sat on the floor of the dining hall at a loss. She looked at her now smoldering boyfriend as he came back to the land of the living. He regarded her with an air of curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said. “Did we win?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did we win?” Hope parrated back at him. She ran towards him and shoved him with all her tribrid strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did. We. WIN?!” She punctuated each word with another shove. “Yes, we won! No thanks to you, Mr. I-Wanna-Be-The-Hero!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landon raised his hands to protect his chest with each painful shove. “Hey! Stop it! What did I do?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Hope huffed, swiping her hair away from her face. “You’re right. This is my fault. My fault for even listening to you with this stupid idea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope, what the hell happened? Why are you so upset?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie nearly died!” She shrieked in his face. “She nearly died protecting me! And nearly as bad, she almost lost control over the darkness that we worked so hard to seal away. Why did you have to do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landon sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to get so out of hand. I tried, I thought I could knock it out.” He threaded his hands in his messy curls, something Hope normally found adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not right now though. “Your need to prove yourself to be some ‘big man’ nearly got poor Josie killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon huffed. “Oh yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>poor Josie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why are you so obsessed with her lately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m not obsessed with her!” Hope argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are! You spend all your time with her now, long nights in the library practicing spells or sneaking around to get snacks after curfew. Yes Hope, I’ve noticed. So sue me if I had to come up with some grand scheme to get your attention for five minutes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope was floored. “You did all this...for attention? Sacrifice someone you claimed to have such </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong </span>
  </em>
  <span>feelings for just so you could get MY ATTENTION?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair, Hope. I wasn’t trying to get her killed. That would be the only way to get your attention anyway, apparently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope couldn’t stand it. She walked up to Landon and slapped him across the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re done.” She huffed in his face and turned on her heels. She saw a few tears leave his eyes but didn’t turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s it then? For her? For </span>
  <em>
    <span>Josie</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Landon said, bitterly. “What happened to always and forever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Landon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What happened is that you couldn’t grow up long enough to think about other people over yourself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what always and forever means. Always being there for the people you love, no matter what. Not sitting around expecting someone to do something for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>all the time. Goodbye Landon. Josie needs me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that she left the dining hall and left Landon to cry for everything he had lost in one moment of selfishness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope ran through the Salvatore halls to the twins’ shared room. Her heartstrings gave a powerful tug when she heard loud whimpers even from the otherside of the closed bedroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t bother knocking and let herself in. “What’s going on?” Hope asked as she swept into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie had a jar of salve in one hand and was attempting to wrangle a thrashing Josie with the other. Josie’s shirt was in tatters on the floor and she was lying on her stomach on her bed, her back raised as she instinctively tried to wriggle away from her sister. The marks down her back no longer sizzling but angry and red. The few marks that Lizzie had gotten the salve onto were still open but far less red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop moving, Josie!” Lizzie tried to hold her sister still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, it burns!” Josie whined and yelped as Lizzie spread more onto her back. “STOP!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope ran over to the bed and leaned her face near Josie’s. She softly stroked Josie’s sweaty hair from her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo, look at me,” she said softly. “You gotta let Lizzie finish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie sniffled. “Hope, it hurts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’ll be done soon and you’ll feel better.” Hope kept lightly petting the other girl’s head. “Be strong for me a little bit longer, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie bit her lip, whined a little, and held herself still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quickly, Lizzie,” Hope demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, someone’s using her big girl voice,” Lizzie mumbled to herself but worked faster. Hope growled but said nothing, focusing on Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several minutes of applying the salve to Josie’s back and a few more tears from the poor girl, Josie was now comfortably falling asleep on her stomach letting it dry. The marks were far less angry and she was breathing a lot easier. Lizzie had snuck off to get her some ice water and soup to see if she could coax the other girl to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope moved Josie’s desk chair next to the bed so she could keep an eye on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was really brave what you did today,” Hope said. “I’m sorry Landon put you in that situation but I’m more sorry that I let him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’ok,” Josie mumbled. “You’d do the same for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Hope asked, stroking the back of Josie’s hand with her thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie shifted slightly and groaned. “Sore, achy. More tired than anything. I’m sorry I nearly lost control back there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did though.” Josie sighed. “When she offered to protect you I almost…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why was that so tempting, Jo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie gave no answer but let her brown eyes drift up to meet Hope’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean what you said? That you loved me?” Hope could barely get the question out she was so nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie blushed and nodded. “But I promise I won’t do anything about it. I know you and Landon are—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over,” Hope said firmly. “We’re done. I broke up with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope watched as Josie’s exhausted expression perked up immensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope gave her an answer by leaning forward and pressing her lips to Josie’s. The other girl kissed back as best she could in the position she was in. Hope pulled away before it got too heated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter what I do. No matter what happens...I will always choose you, Josie Saltzman. I think I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie gave her a watery smile and huffed a quiet chuckle. “I love you too, Hope. I’ll always protect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as I can always take care of you,” Hope said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then took her shoes off and climbed into the bed next to Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can talk more after you get some rest. Try and sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Josie took that as her cue to pass out, laying her head on Hope’s shoulder. They could figure all this out tomorrow. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Between the Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope decides to leave her New Orleans life behind and opens up a used bookstore/coffee shop in some sleepy town named Mystic Falls. She finds an unconventional way to flirt with the cute girl who delivers their weekly pastry order.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long one! Kinda got away from me there but once I got the idea of flirting with a girl using secret messages in used books I couldn’t walk away. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope could not have been more thrilled about her life choices. Yes, her aunt Freya had laughed at her when she had spent a hefty amount of money on a struggling old used bookstore in the middle of nowhere Virginia. Hope had shrugged off the teasing since that amount of money she spent was comparatively insignificant to the massive inheritance she had received upon turning 21. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mystic Falls had come up in one of her random Google searches for sleepy, cozy towns with lots of charm. Hope had been itching to get out of New Orleans and after graduating early with a double major in business and art she felt a pull towards this little town. New Orleans hadn’t felt like home since her parents died. Now with a nearly unspendable amount of money lying in her bank account, she set off for a quieter life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had purchased a local used bookstore with a cash offer the owners couldn’t refuse. Not with the struggling debt they were experiencing. And Hope had done her research. That was why she wanted it. She wanted a broken establishment in desperate need of some TLC and a good paint job. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Hope did was paint the walls. She spent a full week putting several coats of primer over the old sickly green. Hope then spent another week on top of that painting a mural of the French Quarter across the entire store. Her father would have loved to see this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She called in favors from her father’s many friends and business partners looking for rare books to give the store a little more recognition. Maybe a first edition copy of Alice in Wonderland sitting in a locked glass case by the entrance would give her some nice curb appeal. Never let it be said that the friends of Klaus Mikaelson don’t deliver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deliveries poured in from across the U.S. and Europe containing gently wrapped rare treasures. They’d all heard about Klaus’s “littlest wolf” and her business dreams. First editions of classics from Jane Austen to Lord Byron to Jules Verne to Mark Twain. Signed copies of manifestos and musical scores. Hope could see the love her father’s friends had for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope named her little slice of heaven The Little Wolf Lair, a nod to her father and mother and their cute nickname for her. It was pretty easy for her to cultivate a following. The locals were more than excited that the bookstore was getting much needed attention. The rare books she had on display got her the attention she had been aiming for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope loved her life in Mystic Falls. She loved her little apartment above the store. She loved spending her evenings down in the shop reading or painting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the added attention from the revitalization Hope started making plans to add a coffee shop in the bare corner at the back of the store. She knew just the person to call to man the shop. She rang her college roommate, Penelope Park, who she knew was bartending in LA. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Park,” Hope had started the phone call. “I know you hate making drinks for stupid rich people. Come make coffee in my shop. At least the people here are nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope had scoffed through the phone. “Please. Why would I leave the sunshine and hot people for Hicksville, Virginia?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pay you double what you’re making now, you’ll get to see my pretty face everyday, and I’ll introduce you to the hot blonde who runs the pastry shop down the block.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope had promptly packed her bags. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And speaking of that pastry shop, Hope may have had more than just money motivating her to open up that coffee addition in her store. Hope had run into the Saltzman twins one day a few weeks after settling into her new home. She walked into their bakery looking for beignets one afternoon when she was terribly homesick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope wandered into the busy sweets shop on her one day off and walked up to the counter. She was greeted by a pretty brunette woman with the biggest smile she’d ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, welcome to Saltzman Sweets!” the brunette chirped at her. “My name is Josie. What can I get for ya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope hadn’t been feeling chipper that morning but the girl’s smile was contagious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, um Josie. I’m Hope,” she stammered like an idiot. “Uh. Kind of a long shot on this request but...do you guys make beignets?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie chewed her bottom lip. “Not at the moment but if you’ve got a minute to wait I know the fryer is going in the back. Are you a big fan of New Orleans?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope chuckled. “I’m actually from New Orleans. I just moved here. I was feeling a little homesick and thought I would try my luck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie regarded her with a soft expression. “Oh, you poor thing. Wait just a few minutes here, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie turned around to shout at a blonde woman behind her. “Lizzie, I gotta grab something from the back. Can you cover the counter for me for a few minutes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde girl, Lizzie, rolled her eyes and brushed some flour off her hands. “Yeah sure, but you know I hate to be customer facing. Be quick about it, I’ve got cupcakes to ice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope had stood in awkward silence for several minutes while the blonde girl rang up several other customers. Just when she started to feel too exposed, Josie ran out from the back room holding a plate of surprisingly authentic looking beignets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you waited! Here, give these a try.” Josie handed her the fluffy fried pillows of dough sitting on a basket filled with newspaper to soak up the excess grease. Hope couldn’t suppress the giggle at the girl’s enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bit into one and couldn’t resist letting out a small moan of delight. They tasted almost as good as the ones from home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These are really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good, Josie,” Hope said through a mouthful of dough. “I may have to stop by everyday for an order of these. They make me think of home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie hopped a little in place and clapped her hands. “I’m so glad! That might be the best customer review I’ve ever had.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope took another bite and nodded. “You should be proud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie chuckled and swept some hair behind her ear. She then gave Hope a strange look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um. Hold still,” Josie said and Hope froze. Josie reached a hand out and brushed her knuckles over the tip of Hope’s nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You had some powdered sugar on your nose,” Josie explained, showing Hope the residue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope blushed furiously. “Oh, jeez. Thank you. I’ll uh...you’ve got a busy store here. I’ll see you around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie nodded. “Thank you, Hope. I hope I’ll see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope gave her a goofy smile and took her basket of happiness with her. She didn’t notice until hours later that she never actually paid Josie for the food. The next morning she left an envelope with the payment and a sizable tip at the door of the sweets store. The envelope had the name and address of the Little Wolf Lair on it and her phone number inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She explained this...unusual exchange with Penelope while helping her friend look for an apartment. Hope had been to the sweets store a few more times after that. Josie now always seems to have a fresh order of beignets ready for her each time she comes in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Pen. She’s really sweet. And niceties and pleasantries aside, she makes a damn good beignet. I think I want to start bulk ordering our pastries from Josie and her sister Lizzie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope nodded as she sipped her coffee. She picked at the plate of scones Hope had gotten from the Saltzman shop. “These scones are fucking amazing too. I like all the stuff you’ve brought me to try. Plus, you promised you’d introduce me to the mean one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah. I will. I’ll send Josie a text and see how she feels about bulk orders.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you’ve had her number this whole time?” Penelope exclaimed. “Nice, Mikaelson.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Penelope’s skills behind the coffee bar and Josie and Lizzie’s magnificent pastries, the bookstore was doing better than ever. Hope skipped down the spiral staircase that led from her apartment down into the store on her favorite day of the week, Wednesday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On Wednesdays Josie brought their weekly pastry order to the shop before opening. Hope ran to the back door and saw Josie waiting there, leaning up against her SUV with her many boxes of pastries inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope flashed a brilliant Mikaelson smile at the other girl. “Hey Josie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning!” Josie gave her a smile to match. “I’ve got your scones, muffins, and cookies. Lizzie’s been working on a strawberry rhubarb turnover so I threw in a couple of those too to see how you like them. And as always, fresh from the fryer!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie handed Hope a still warm paper bag that Hope knew was filled with beignets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a saint, Josie Saltzman. Help me get these inside and I’ll grab your check from behind the register.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they put down the sweet filled boxes Hope watched as Josie sighed, taking a long look around the store. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay, Jo?” Hope asked as she handed Josie an envelope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Josie said. “I just love how quiet this place is in the mornings. It’s so cozy in here. I love the smell of old books and coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope chuckled a little at Josie’s wistful expression. “Well, you’re more than welcome to come and enjoy the ambiance whenever you like. You like to read?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, do I ever!” Josie said as her face lit up. “I’m sure you’ve got so many good books in here. I don’t know how I’ll ever find the best of the best in here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re in luck,” Hope remarked with a wink. “You’re kind of friends with the owner of this place. I’ll find you the best stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be amazing,” Josie gave her another soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can start now. Gimme one second!” Hope ran off towards the counter and rummaged through one of her most recent deliveries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then an idea struck her. She found the book she was searching for and then ducked under the counter and pulled out a pink highlighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope quickly flipped through the pages until she found the passage she was looking for. She skimmed the highlighter over it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments Hope came back to meet Josie who was setting up pastries in the display case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go! Start with this one,” Hope said as she handed her the book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie took a look at the cover. “Sense and Sensibility?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope nodded. “Yeah, I think you’ll relate to Elinor a lot. The relationship between her and her sister feels so visceral and real.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie brushed her fingers over the cover as she smiled. “I’ll be sure to get right to it. What do I owe you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope shrugged. “On the house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no really I couldn’t—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Jo. You can pay me back by telling me how much you liked it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie spent the next several days reading through the book Hope gave her. As she got close to the end she noticed a randomly highlighted passage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I come here with no expectations, only to profess, now that I am at liberty to do so, that my heart is and always will be...yours.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie sipped her warm cup of tea and looked at the pink coated line with a confused expression. She’ll have to let Hope know that some of the used books had marks in them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This pattern continued on for several weeks. Josie drops off their order every Wednesday and Hope gives her a new book to take with her. Josie would help Hope arrange their pastries in the display case before the shop opened and they would discuss last week’s book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie complained one week of feeling so stuck in Mystic Falls, doing her best to take care of her sister and their sweets shop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I feel like...when I’m at the shop I want to be out of it but when I’m home I want to be working. I think I need a vacation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope perked up and handed her another book, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Phantom Tollbooth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I think this might help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that evening Josie found another highlighted passage, this time in blue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘If something is there, you can only see it with your eyes open, but if it isn't there, you can see it just as well with your eyes closed. That's why imaginary things are often easier to see than real ones.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following week Josie was feeling moody and was looking for something to give her a good cry. Hope went digging through her most epic romances and handed her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wuthering Heights</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On a chilly autumn evening, Josie was positively engrossed. Another highlighted passage in yellow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same...If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie really started looking forward to finding those small passages highlighted just for her. She knew by now that Hope was scrubbing the highlighters through these books just for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Mardi Gras rolled around Josie texted Hope to see if she was okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I know it’s Mardi Gras this week and I’m sure you’re feeling homesick. If you want to maybe come over and watch a movie I’ll make you beignets and king cake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope smiled down at her phone. She had been fighting the urge to take some time off and go back down to New Orleans but it still felt a little painful. She would gladly spend the evening with Josie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat together eating king cake and watching The Avengers. Hope told Josie about growing up in New Orleans and painting with her father and going camping with her mother. She told Josie about how her family wanted her to take over the “business” after her father and mother died but she didn’t really want to become the next mob boss of the quarter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie told Hope about growing up here in Mystic Falls. Her father was the principal of the local high school. She told Hope about his drinking problems and how her mother was absent. How she spent most of her childhood taking care of Lizzie and how Lizzie threw herself into baking as a coping mechanism for her bipolar disorder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope felt like she could tell Josie anything. Josie felt like someone was actually listening to her for the first time in her life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Penelope was eyeing Hope from behind the coffee bar as Hope was highlighting in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Amber Spyglass</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not just ask her out already?” Penelope poked, popping her gum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope hummed, ignoring her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Penelope continued. “Lizzie and I were going to a bar in the next town over for some drinks on Friday. Maybe you want to ask Josie to spend some time with you that evening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope didn’t look up from her book. “I’m not doing this with you again, Park.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope took a moment before responding. “Because...what if she says no?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope hopped over the bar and sauntered up to her friend. She sat up on the counter next to Hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if she says yes? I think you should start taking your own advice, Mikaelson.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope looked up at her through furrowed brows. “My own advice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope grabbed </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Phantom Tollbooth</span>
  </em>
  <span> from a shelf behind them. She flipped around looking for a specific page. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope then began to recite from the book directly. “You must never feel badly about making mistakes as long as you take the trouble to learn from them. For you often learn more by being wrong for the right reasons than you do by being right for the wrong reasons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She then snapped the book shut, gave Hope’s shoulder a small squeeze, and walked back to the bar. “Just give it a try, Mikaelson.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Josie came in with her bright smile as always with their pastry order. Hope seemed a little more somber this morning and Josie immediately became a little worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she greeted. “You doing okay this morning, Hope?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Josie,” Hope sighed. “Yeah, I’m doing alright. Maybe a little tired. Did you finish </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Subtle Knife</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie perked up at that. “Yes! I absolutely loved it! Maybe more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Golden Compass</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie saw a soft smile grace Hope’s lips and she saw a book in Hope’s outstretched hand. “I’m really glad. I’ve got the last book in the series for you. I think you’ll like this one best.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie grabbed </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Amber Spyglass</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Hope. “Thank you, I’m excited.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she made to exit the shop Josie turned back towards Hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey um.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie held the book to her chest and looked into Hope’s blue eyes. “Is there...anything you want to ask me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope chuckled softly. “No. Read it. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie frowned and looked down at her shoes but left Hope to brood on her own time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On a wet and cold Friday evening Josie was starting to feel broody herself. Hope hadn’t texted her since she delivered their order. Normally they would talk everyday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie sighed as she was finishing up The Amber Spyglass. She hadn’t found her expected passage yet and she was nearly finished with the book. That was when she found her favorite highlighted passage so far, the lines underlined in gold ink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I will love you forever; whatever happens. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be looking for you every moment, every single moment. And when we do find each other again, we'll cling together so tight that nothing and no one'll ever tear us apart. Every atom of me and every atom of you...We'll live in birds and flowers and dragonflies and pin trees and in clouds and in those little specks of light you see floating in sunbeams...And when they use our atoms to make new lives, they won't just be able to take one, they'll have to take two, one of you and one of me, we'll be joined so tight…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s when it clicked for Josie. The paragraphs, the colored love notes, the supportive phrases. Josie needed to get to Hope. She reached over to her own personal bookshelf and grabbed a book before pulling on some proper jeans and a sweater. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ran to the door to grab her jacket and slip on her sneakers. Then she reached for the keys to the SUV…the keys that weren’t there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Josie mumbled. “Damn it, Lizzie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie remembered at that moment that her sister had taken their car out on her date with Penelope. The car that they shared. And it was pouring rain outside, probably damn near 50 degrees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s shop closes in 20 minutes. The shop was about 5 blocks away. If she ran...she just might make it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie sighed and threw herself out the door. She gasped a little at the first touch of the cold rain. She took off running in the direction of the Little Wolf Lair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope was cleaning off the coffee bar counter and had turned off most of the lights in the store. She had let Penelope go early since she was so excited for her date. She heard the front door open and the small bell jingle. She didn’t even bother turning around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, we’re closing,” Hope shouted as she scrubbed the counter with a wet rag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got your message.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope turned around swiftly to see a bedraggled Josie Saltzman leaking rain water all over her clean floor. Her eyeliner was running, her cheeks and nose were red from the cold, and her hair was flat and sticking to her face and shoulders. She sniffled as she shivered in place but seemed determined nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Hope had never seen someone so beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo...what—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Me first.” Josie reached into the inside of her coat and pulled out a damp book. She handed the book to Hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dog-eared the page. I know you hate that but I was kind of on a time limit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope took the slightly soggy book and read the title. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pride and Prejudice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hope’s favorite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already read this,” Hope said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Josie exhaled. “It’s your favorite. Just open it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope opened the dog-eared page. She saw only one sentence underlined in pencil. From Darcy to Elizabeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope read the same line over and over. A few tears slipped down her cheeks. She gave Josie a watery smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you...do you...really?” Hope stammered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Really,” Josie answered with another shiver. “I couldn’t wait. You weren’t answering my texts and I just couldn’t wait until tomorrow morning. Hope I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope then rushed up to her and laid her warm hands on Josie’s cold cheeks. “I know, Josie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the dim light of the bookstore with the rain pattering on the windows, Hope kissed Josie with unrestrained passion. She lazily moved her lips against the other girl’s and felt as Josie sighed in relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could also feel the slight shakes of the freezing girl in front of her. She reluctantly pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ran here...in a freezing rain storm...when you could have just texted me.” Hope softly laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie grit her teeth to keep them from chattering. “Yeah well. You could’ve just asked me out like a normal person but you decided to give me a 3 month long book club scavenger hunt to figure out how you felt. My way was just as dramatic as yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Hope conceded. “Let me lock the doors and we’ll get you some warm clothes upstairs in my apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe buy a girl dinner before you take her to your apartment to take her clothes off,” Josie teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Hope said, walking back and pressing her lips to Josie’s once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Saltzman. I’ll make you some hot chocolate before you catch your death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie took her girl’s warm hand and was happily led to warm clothes, warm drinks, and hopefully warm cuddles. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: That Amber Spyglass quote was part of my wedding vows to my wife! It served a couple hopeless lesbians well once, I couldn’t resist using it again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope goes full Tribrid and immediately starts to lose control. She runs off to protect her friends and her beloved Josie and it’s up to our favorite siphoner to track her down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt request filled for hang_on_a_sec! Thanks so much for commenting and I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truth be told, Josie was surprised it took this long. Hope was about to turn thirty and with her reckless streak and self-sacrificing nature they were all shocked Hope hadn’t died five times over by now. The great Hope Mikaelson was brought to her full Tribrid strength defending the elementary school kids from a pack of thirsty vampires looking for an easy snack. </p><p> </p><p>The fight had been relentless, chaotic, disorganized. Josie and Lizzie running on fumes with their magic stores, MG knocked out, Landon dead (again), and Penelope desperately trying to hold her own. The end result was the same, a victorious super squad. The manner in which Hope had died had been inconsequential, the last vampire shattering her rib cage and stopping her heart dead. Hope finished him off with what little strength she had left and promptly fell to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t even have time to mourn for her girlfriend before Hope was back on her feet. Her death seemed like more of an inconvenience. At least until she started to smell the blood. Black veins swam under her eyes and she could hear nothing but the pounding of everyone’s hearts around her. Not even Josie’s soft, loving gestures could bring Hope back down to earth. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Josie said, trying to get Hope’s attention. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll take you back home, get you some blood, and we’ll deal with all of this in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope had a look in her golden eyes that made Josie’s blood freeze in her veins. She didn’t even have time to try another tactic before Hope used her newly found vampire speed to rush towards her. She was pinned against the wall with Hope’s teeth in her neck faster than she could blink.</p><p> </p><p>Sharp teeth were stinging her neck with venom and Hope’s aggressive drinking was leaving her dizzy and not in the good way she was used to. She was so panicked she didn’t hear Lizzie yelling at Hope to release her sister. She didn’t see Penelope mutter a spell that Hope unconsciously deflected. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, Josie just tangled her fingers in Hope’s hair. “It’s okay...it’s okay, Hope. Just let me go.” She tugged a little to try and get her attention. Hope bit down harder and she winced. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Hope. It’s me. Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>In a flash the sharp teeth dislodged themselves from her neck and Josie slid down the wall in a fit of dizziness. Hope shoved her away and stumbled backwards with a look of sheer terror. Josie knew what was coming next.</p><p> </p><p>“No no no, don’t you dare Hope!”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing no other choice and without a word Hope Mikaelson, the full Tribrid, fled from her friends and the girl she loved. There was nothing Josie could do to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>That had been three weeks ago. Three weeks of following leads that got them nowhere. Three weeks of listening to police scanners for a few reports of random assaults of an auburn-haired woman biting the necks of strangers before taking off with inhuman speed. No one had died yet, thank god. Even locator spells weren’t working. Josie knew Hope wouldn’t make this easy for them. </p><p> </p><p>The reports were only coming in at night and relatively infrequently. They had checked all the places they would expect Hope to be hiding in and had come up empty. She hadn’t even touched any of the money in her account so there was no trail to follow for hotels or other temporary lodging. Not even a withdrawal from an ATM. </p><p> </p><p>That’s when Josie started to piece together an idea. She told her sister she was going out on a quick shopping run. Josie made sure to throw on the hoodie she hadn’t bothered to wash in weeks and her favorite pair of jeans. This was probably the worst idea she’s ever had, including that black magic addiction when she was still in school.</p><p> </p><p> She drove from the apartment she shared with Hope and went down to the school. Josie was kicking herself for not thinking about doing this before. She grabbed a knife from the kitchens and set off for the woods surrounding the Salvatore mansion. </p><p> </p><p>Josie pulled out her phone and sent off a quick location pin to Lizzie. Her sister wouldn’t be able to get to her in time if anything should go wrong but at least she’d find her body and hopefully Hope. She ignored the influx of “what the fuck is this” and “Josie what are you doing” and “Josette I swear to fucking god if you don’t answer me” texts. </p><p> </p><p>Once she got into a familiar grassy clearing, Josie sat on the soft forest floor. She pulled out her knife, rolled up her sleeve, and quickly sliced it down the top of her forearm. Come on, she’s not dumb enough to slice open her palm. Josie made no effort to stop the bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>The return time on part one of her plan was almost instantaneous. Josie didn’t have to wait long to hear soft growling behind her. She felt her body instinctively freeze but she forced herself to relax. Just as she had hoped, she turned around to see a massive white wolf stalking towards her.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of her hoodie and the blood flowing from her arm mixed together was the perfect bait. </p><p> </p><p>The wolf did not advance but Josie felt like the wolf had the upper hand and didn’t need to do more work than necessary. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Time for part two. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hope,” Josie pleaded. “Hope, it’s me. I just want to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>The wolf tiptoed a little closer, teeth bared now. Sniffing the air around Josie the wolf’s ears perked up and it stopped moving right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>She took that as a good sign to keep going. “Hope, please we need you to come home.”</p><p> </p><p>The wolf whined and pawed at the ground. Josie could see blood up and down the wolf’s paws and legs. She frowned. Just as she suspected, Hope must have been spending nearly all her time in her wolf form unless she needed to feed. Her legs looked trashed, probably from running around the woods, over rocks, and through brambles.</p><p> </p><p>Hope’s wolf form seemed to have backed down in her threatening advances and Josie continued. She reached out a hand in what she hoped was a placating gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re scared,” Josie whispered. “But I’m not scared. I love you and we’re going to get you through this. All of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Whiny noises came from her fluffy girlfriend. Josie got down on her knees and was brave enough to ruffle Hope’s fur. Hope nuzzled her snout into Josie’s neck and softly licked across the wounds from her fangs. </p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed. “I know, I forgive you. You didn’t want to hurt me and you stopped. You have the strength to stay in control.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope huffed and Josie giggled at the rush of warm puppy breath in her ears. </p><p> </p><p>“So please,” Josie said, facing the wolf. “Come back to me and let me help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope shuffled backwards and began the process of shifting back. Josie let her go through the uncomfortable process and wandered over to a tree across the clearing. She came here knowing full well that this was Hope’s favorite spot to roam in when she needed to shift. She found the duffle bag hidden by a cloaking spell and grabbed a change of clothes for her girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>She turned back to see her girlfriend back in Hope form. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Hope said, shyly. “I’m sorry about what I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you didn’t mean it,” Josie shook her head. “We’re going to take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope changed quickly and was starting to look frustrated. “You don’t understand, Jo. When I’m not in wolf form I’m thirsty all the <em> time </em>. I can hear everyone’s blood pounding through their bodies with my wolf senses and it makes my vampire side insane. My powers feel out of control. I’m just a goddamn danger now. More than before!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, if anyone knows how to live with a ticking time bomb it’s me,” Josie argued. “Besides, it doesn’t matter. We’ll help you control your wolf senses, we’ll help you control your thirst, and if you’re starting to feel overwhelmed by your magic I’ll siphon off the excess out of your system.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope gave her a soft look of anguish. “I’m scared, Jo.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie felt her heart break a little. “I know. But I’m not. You’re not alone. We’ll get through this.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie reached her hand out to Hope for her to take. Hope seemed to be resisting and backed up a little. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t...you’re still bleeding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Josie muttered. “I needed something to lure you out of hiding. I hoped I would be able to prey on your predator side a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Hope swallowed thickly. “It definitely worked. You need to wash that hoodie.”</p><p> </p><p>Black veins swam beneath Hope’s eyes and her eyes started glowing gold. Josie felt her heart rate spike in fear against her will. She watched Hope cover her face with her hands and try not to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually Hope sunk her sharp teeth into her own wrist and ran up to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Drink, now. It’ll heal you and then the temptation will stop,” Hope demanded with her eyes closed. </p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t argue and grabbed Hope’s wrist. She attached her lips and drank quickly. Before too long the wound on her arm closed up. Hope sighed in relief. </p><p> </p><p>“See,” Josie said, trying to catch Hope’s gaze. “You can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Hope agreed. “Yeah, maybe I can do this. Thank you, Josie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Josie replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Please take me home, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie grabbed her by the hand and started leading her girlfriend out of the woods. Just in time for a meltdown-level Lizzie and an anxious Penelope to bum rush them in pure fright. </p><p> </p><p>She got an hour-long lecture from her sister about the proper time and place to use the emergency pin drop system. Josie didn’t mind. She had a freshly showered, blood free Hope attempting to sleep in her lap even as Lizzie shrieked at them both. </p><p> </p><p>It was going to be an uphill battle. But Josie was sure they would make it through as she left soft kisses on the top of Hope’s still-damp head.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Only Get One, Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back at it again! This time a little angstier than before. Another prompt request for a friend! Hope gets scared that being with Josie is going to get Josie hurt or killed. Being an annoying self-sacrificing Mikaelson, she breaks up with Josie. Never fear though! Lizzie’s got something to say about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope never wanted to be in this situation. Sitting here next to her girlfriend’s bed as she recovers from a stab wound Hope had failed to protect her from was her literal worst nightmare. Poor, sweet Josie had rushed in front of her. Hope had been sprawled out on the ground. If she had only kept her footing…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This whole mess had been her fault to begin with. Another angst-ridden, vengeful vampire had been looking to settle an old grievance with her father by taking out the heir to the Mikaelson throne. Hope hadn’t bothered to learn his name, the list of those who had been wronged by her father was too long to memorize. The vampire had gotten through the school’s protection and it didn’t take him too long to track down Hope and her friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope had been sitting in the common room with Josie in her lap enjoying the warmth of the fireplace. Lizzie and Penelope were bickering (read: flirting, but they would both deny it) about something or other. Hope was reading a book over Josie’s shoulder who was giggling watching her sister blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie and Hope had only been dating for a few weeks after a late night confession from Josie as they sat on the dock by the lake. Josie had sniffled as she tried not to cry while telling Hope her crush had never really gone away. Josie said she would be fine if Hope didn’t want to speak to her again after this but she couldn’t keep it in anymore. Hope had basically bluescreened for thirty seconds before throwing caution to the wind and kissing Josie senseless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, she was starting to regret it. The vampire had rushed into the common room with supernatural speed and ripped Josie off her lap. He seemed to be smarter than the usual assassins that came for her as he held Josie by the throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give yourself over to me,” he had said slowly, “or she dies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope didn’t hesitate. She held her hands up and softly shook her head at Lizzie and Penelope not to interfere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Start walking,” the vampire ordered. He didn’t let Josie go, probably for insurance, and they walked out into the courtyard with Hope leading the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope knew Lizzie and Penelope would follow further behind, she wasn’t worried about that. She just needed to get them clear of the school and make sure Josie was safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were further into the woods, Hope started getting anxious. Where were Penelope and Lizzie? Surely they should have gotten the cavalry by now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t need to wait much longer. She chanced a glance at Josie and their assailant and saw as Josie winked at her. Josie siphoned </span>
  <em>
    <span>aggressively</span>
  </em>
  <span> and their attacker yelled in pain. Josie then forced a heavy blast of energy around herself and broke free. Hope took the moment of leverage to grab Josie and push her behind herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire regained his balance and became desperate. He rushed towards Hope, yelling something about Mikaelsons, and Hope threw her hands upwards in defense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire pulled a knife out and took wild slashes in her direction. She saw as Lizzie and Penelope finally rushed up with Alaric and his crossbow. They were all carrying stakes. She tried to reach out for a stake to be tossed to her but leaned too far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire threw his weight into her and threw her off balance, face first into the ground. As she crawled towards the stake he had made to shove the knife into her back. She braced herself for an impact that never came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed the stake and looked up. She almost wished she hadn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie stood in front of her prone form with an angry vampire in front of her and a knife dug into her side. Hope saw Josie’s mouth twisted in a scream and then a spell but she couldn’t hear it. Not with the blood rushing in her ears. The vampire was blasted backwards, taking the knife out with him. Alaric finished him off with his crossbow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope came to her senses and jumped off the ground to grab Josie as she fell to her knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie Josie Josie,” was all she could get out. “No no, it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie grit her teeth as she held her hands towards her bleeding side. “What a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick</span>
  </em>
  <span> that guy was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut</span>
  <em>
    <span> up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby,” Hope chastised. “Just try and relax, don’t talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch that hurts,” Josie mumbled as the adrenaline wore off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had all rushed Josie back to the school as she lost consciousness from the pain. The wound had been deep but hadn’t hit anything major. They were able to get the bleeding to stop with magic and had her patched up quickly. She was now sleeping it off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now Hope sat at the bedside of her wounded girlfriend who wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Mikaelson family drama and Hope’s miscalculated footwork. She should’ve known. Mikaelsons don’t get happiness. They only cause pain. The Saltzmans weren’t the only cursed children in this school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Destiny or not, merge or no merge Hope wouldn’t be the cause of Josie’s death. No matter how much she loved her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope stroked Josie’s hair and made a choice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A week after Josie had gotten back on her feet was when Hope decided to ruin her own life for the sake of Josie’s. They sat together in the library and Hope felt like she was vibrating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie…” Hope started, voice shaking. “We should talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Josie said. “What’s up, babe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope swallowed and couldn’t hold the tears in anymore. “We should break up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope could barely get the words out and they were softly whispered in the quiet library. Josie gave her the most broken doe eyes she had ever seen her give. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said we should—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, I heard you,” Josie said. “What do you mean? Do you not...was it something I did?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope resisted every urge to grab Josie’s hand and reassure her. “No Josie. I just think we’re better off as friends. It’s less messy that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie gave a soft sob and Hope felt like the monster everyone said she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” Josie squeaked. “I thought...but I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Hope said as she got up from the table. “It’ll pass. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope got up and walked away from the table. Resisting the urge to comfort Josie as she heard her soft sobs was the hardest thing she had ever done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to keep the tears at bay as she made it back to her room. She locked her door, kept the lights off, muttered a silencing spell, and cried the hardest she’d cried since her father died. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It must have been several hours later when she came back to reality. She heard banging at her bedroom door and picked her head up from her pillow. She must have cried herself to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The banging continued as Hope noticed that it had been about 3 hours since she’d last looked at the clock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shrill “Mikaelson!” was screamed from the other side of her door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great. Lizzie. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thought about ignoring it but she wasn’t given a choice. Immediately as she turned back into her bed and under the covers her bedroom door was </span>
  <em>
    <span>blown </span>
  </em>
  <span>off its hinges. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kept herself under the covers as protection now. The door had turned to splinters around her as she poked her head up from the comforter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Correction. Angry Lizzie. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lizzie what the fuck—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of the lights shattered. Her bookshelves shook. The air in the room felt electrified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finally took a look at Lizzie. She was shaking, her hair was a mess, and she had tear streaks burning down her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Correction again. Meltdown Lizzie. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lizzie, I can explain,” Hope said softly raising her hands to try and pacify Lizzie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HOPE ANDREA MIKAELSON HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY SISTER!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope moved her hands over her head as several books went flying towards her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I didn’t—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You understand how our twin connection works, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t get a moment to answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have felt my sister in inconsolable pain since 2 o’clock this afternoon! She comes busting into our bedroom heaving with sobs that the love of her life said that she will just </span>
  <em>
    <span>get over </span>
  </em>
  <span>being in love with her! You ruined her!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie was advancing on her and Hope could see that her toes were barely brushing the floor. Her rage was causing her to float. Hope had never been afraid of Lizzie in the past but now she was definitely wary. She pushed herself up on her knees on the bed with a placating gesture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lizzie, you need to breathe. You don’t want to hurt me, I know you don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That remains to be seen unless you present me with a good enough reason for tearing down my sister’s whole world!” More books flew off the shelves in her direction. Hope deflected them with a spell. Now she’d had enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did it to protect her!” Hope bellowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well you’ve done a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful </span>
  </em>
  <span>job, haven’t you? Try again!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope threaded her fingers through her messy hair. “Josie never would have gotten hurt if it wasn’t for me! That was all my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope got herself off the bed and stood her ground in Lizzie’s face. She started counting off reasons on her fingers.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That vampire was only here so he could kill me because I’m a Mikaelson. He held Josie hostage by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>throat </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he could tell we were in a relationship. And she got </span>
  <em>
    <span>stabbed </span>
  </em>
  <span>because I got greedy and made a stupid mistake and ended up on the ground and she felt it necessary to use herself as a human shield!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie had floated down and landed softly on her feet as she finally got a good look at Hope. Hope saw a look of pity cross her face as she saw just how broken Hope looked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So excuse me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lizzie </span>
  </em>
  <span>if my math is wrong but that all seems to be a multitude of reasons as to why Josie nearly died because of her proximity to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie didn’t back down. “You’re an idiot, Mikaelson. You wanna be some martyr for your feelings because you think Mikaelsons don’t deserve love? Be my guest. But you won’t do that at the expense of Josie. I won’t let you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope rolled her eyes. “I’m not interested in what you will or won’t allow, Lizzie. I broke up with Josie so she wouldn’t get hurt again. I can’t live with myself enough as it is knowing I got my own parents killed because they were protecting me. I couldn’t stand it if Josie died because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m in love with her,” Hope said. She wanted to scream it but she was starting to break. “I love her too much so please just let me mourn in peace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie shook her head. “Nope, wrong answer. You’re going to fix this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you even been listening?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, I heard exactly what you said. You’re a coward but that’s to be expected with the amount of trauma you’ve suffered. After everything you’ve been through, don't you think it’s about time you just be happy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope sniffled as she wiped away tears. “I don’t know anymore. I saw Josie standing above me with a knife in her stomach and it was all my worst fears come true. It was so much easier with Landon, he couldn’t die! And now I’ve got this fragile, perfect, very much human thing in my life that could shatter like glass right in front of me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because </span>
  </em>
  <span>of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie sighed as she felt the remnants of her anger start to dissipate. “Josie is not fragile. She’s a fighter, Hope. She’s tough and she’s selfless and she’s so full of love. I’ve never felt my sister break the way I can feel now. And I felt that pain when she got stabbed. It didn’t feel anything like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope gave her a quizzical look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So please,” she continued. “You have to go to her and fix this. Or I swear to god I will unleash a firestorm upon you so intense you’ll think it had Josie’s signature all over it. Go. Now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope almost argued but she felt the ground shake. Lizzie really wasn’t fucking around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The pain you felt when she got stabbed...it wasn’t nearly as bad as this?” Hope asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even close. The only person who is really hurting her right now is you, not some vampire or some merge curse. It’s you. So fix it. I’m gonna go find Penelope and see if I can crash with her tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, speaking of denial—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not talking about me! Get out!” Lizzie shrieked and Hope was thrown clear out of her room and into the hallway. She picked herself up slowly and dusted herself off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>get to ask your dad for a new door for my room!” And with that, Hope wandered to the twins’ room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hated herself even more than usual when she heard the sound of soft sobbing from the other side of Josie and Lizzie’s door. She knocked softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away” was the only answer she received. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo, it’s me,” Hope said, laying her hand on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waited patiently for any response or any sound that the door would be opened for her. There weren't any. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. She might as well try and do this through the door. “I know you hate me right now. Believe me, I hate me too. I wasn’t trying to hurt you, Jo. Quite the opposite in fact.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still no response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I got scared. Last week when you got hurt I just had these awful flashes of my mother dying and my father and my uncle sacrificing themselves for me. I just couldn’t bear it if that happened to you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soft sniffles from the other side of the door was all she heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you’d be safer if we broke up. You got targeted because we were together and you were all in danger because of a Mikaelson vendetta. And you got hurt because I failed to protect myself and you did it for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope laid her forehead against the door next to her hand. Her body was trying to get her as close to Josie as humanly possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much and I made a mistake. I didn’t know it would hurt you so bad and the last thing I want to do right now is cause you pain. I understand if you don’t want to forgive me or if you need time but...I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t make these choices for you. If you want to be with me then of course I want to be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope sighed and picked up her head. She wiped away a few tears and started walking down the hallway to let Josie have a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made it as far as the end of the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You only get one, Hope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope spun around to see a red-faced and exhausted Josie standing in her doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Hope said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You only get </span>
  <em>
    <span>one. </span>
  </em>
  <span>One free chance to run away from me in some stupid effort to protect me. I know you’ve got abandonment issues. I know you’ve got issues with feeling like bad things that happen to people around you are your fault. But it’s not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope gave a watery chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So. This was your one freebie. I’ll forgive you this time but if you run from me again I won’t be able to bear it.” Josie walked up to Hope and brushed the tears from her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Hope said. “I promise. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are. Just please don’t hurt me again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie then leaned in and kissed her softly. Hope let herself sink into the kiss as she felt like she was breathing for the first time all afternoon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie broke away after a few moments, remembering they were still very much in public. “What made you change your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope giggled and put her head under Josie’s chin. “Um. Lizzie disintegrated my door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Can I sleep here tonight?” Hope said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie grabbed her hands and led her to her bedroom. “Of course, stupid. I’ll fix your door tomorrow. It’s not the first door Lizzie has blown up. I’ve become rather proficient at mending spells.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope just laughed as she was pulled through the door and thrown straight into the bed by her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Change the Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A prompt request for Claudi515! Hope wakes up from her trip into Josie’s subconscious to tell her she loves her. But what happened in there that pulled her out of it?</p>
<p>AKA: Josie learns how to change the story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Claudi515! Your comments make me happy and I was more than happy to do your prompt request. Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope expected to wake up from her stony slumber in that fairytale forest. She at least expected to wake up and see Josie, dark or otherwise. Instead, her muscles unfroze and she found herself standing in the gardens outside of the Salvatore school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope knew she wasn’t truly awake yet. She was still in her Red Riding Hood getup and the world around her felt strange. A quick glance around and she saw no people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft giggle from behind startled her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope spun around...and found Josie. But not the Josie she expected. This Josie couldn’t have been older than five. She was standing there in the old Salvatore uniforms from their childhood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope frowned. “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look silly.” Little Josie continued laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Hope huffed. “Last I checked, this outfit was your idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So change it,” little Josie said with a smile. She then took off skipping into the gardens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope stood there with a confused look but shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, can’t hurt to try. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked down at herself again and instead of the bright red cloak and dress she found one of her old band shirts, black jeans, and leather jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better,” she muttered to herself. “Now what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, Hope heard arguing from further onto the Salvatore lawns. She followed the sound until she found something familiar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope could see little Josie again but she also saw a younger Lizzie. And also—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember this,” Hope mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A six year old Hope was yelling at a very angry Lizzie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Lizzie were fighting,” little Josie said as she walked up next to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...Wow, we used to really go at it.” Hope sighed as she watched the memory play out as she remembered it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop lying, Marshall! I know you told on me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't do anything, Lizzie! Leave me alone!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were the only one who knew I took those cookies besides Josie and now I’m in trouble!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little Hope growled at Lizzie and big Hope giggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, I remember this,” Hope said. “And then…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope watched as little Lizzie shoved her smaller self right into the muddy ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Marshall,” Lizzie snapped at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope sighed as she watched the littlest Mikaelson start to cry in the mud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then you and Lizzie walked away from me,” she recounted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced down looking for little Josie but she was no longer there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Leave her alone!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s gaze returned to the memory before her. It was no longer playing out the way it originally did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little Josie stomped over to her sister. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lizzie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>told daddy about the cookies because you didn’t share! Leave Hope alone. And you better say sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie scoffed, tossed her hair, and walked away. Josie gave a disappointed huff before turning to little Hope with a hand outstretched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m real sorry about her,” Josie said as she lifted Hope up. “She’s just mad that daddy got angry. You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope saw her younger self sniffle and wipe her nose with her muddy hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘m fine,” little Hope mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope stood in shock at what she saw play out. She saw little Josie clean the mud from her nose and gently pull her towards the school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew this wasn’t how this memory went. In actuality, she remembers running off to cry in the school's showers as she washed the mud off alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. This is...weird. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could ruminate on it further the scene changed around her again. She was now standing in the school hallway. More specifically, she was standing in front of her bedroom door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now where am I,” Hope grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d think you’d recognize your own bedroom.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope turned around and was faced with a teenage Josie this time. Probably around 13 years old, this Josie gave her a cheeky smirk and stood with her hands clasped behind her back. Hope rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get that. I guess the better question is </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>are we?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t receive a reply but she watched as Josie strode forward with a determined frown on her face. Josie stopped in front of Hope’s door and seemed to pay no attention to the confused Hope behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay, you can do this. Just...just put it under her door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie appeared to be trying to talk herself up. Hope could now see a note clutched in the girl’s hand with a near death grip. Josie looked down at the note and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can do this. She...she won’t make fun of you,” Josie affirmed as she stomped her foot and shoved the note under the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope watched as the color drained from Josie’s face almost instantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, what am I doing? She’ll never wanna go out with me, this is insane!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie fell to her hands and knees and peaked under the door. She huffed anxiously and then laid her head on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, you’re such an idiot Josie Saltzman,” Josie spoke into the floor. “Maybe I could…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope knows what came next. She sees a small spark light from Josie’s fingers and streaks its way under the door. Josie waited a beat before she started to see smoke.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears were now falling down younger Josie’s cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, oh god! No, I didn’t mean for—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scene changed instantly. Hope was now standing in the twins’ bedroom. A younger Lizzie was in full meltdown mode. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She did this on purpose! She burned her goddamn room down so she could get attention and now we can’t go on vacation!” Lizzie was shrieking as she paced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie was ducking behind her desk chair trying to placate her sister as objects in the room went flying and the ground shook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She did this because she knew it would set me off! She knows I’m bipolar and she told the whole school about it!” Lizzie was nearly beyond saving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie shot up from behind the chair. “Lizzie STOP! She didn’t do this on purpose! I did this…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope was surprised at what she heard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, wasn’t this the part where she told her sister horrible lies to keep her from trying to steal me away?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was me, I lit her room on fire,” Josie cried. “I left her a note under her door and I wanted it back so I burned the note and it sparked the fire and I’m so sorry about it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie had calmed down a bit. Objects still floating had fallen to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...but why?” Lizzie pressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I was trying to tell her I had a crush on her!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But she said all those horrible things about me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she didn’t. I lied. Every time I have a crush on someone you go for them and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>win! I didn’t want you to take Hope for yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie wiped tears from her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could’ve been friends with Hope all this time,” Lizzie mused to herself. “I...I need to go find Hope. I need to talk to her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie looked frantic. “No! No, please don’t tell her!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie glared at her sister. “You’re not allowed to tell me what to do anymore. You’ve protected yourself long enough, Jo. Stay away from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope couldn’t stand it any longer and ran over to a crying Josie on the bedroom floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not how this happened,” Hope said firmly. “You...you lied to Lizzie and she continued to torment me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teenage Josie sniffled. “I know. I know but this was how it </span>
  <em>
    <span>should’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>gone. I should’ve been honest, should’ve protected you. But I didn’t and you suffered because I was scared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Josie that’s not—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope was cut off as the scene changed once more. She was still kneeling on the floor of Josie and Lizzie’s bedroom but Josie was gone. She brushed herself off as she stood up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I even miss Lizzie being mean to me.” Hope heard herself give a watery chuckle as she turned around to look at Josie’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…Alright, how are we gonna change this one, Jo?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Josie she knows, 16 year old Josie, was sitting on the bed with a crying Hope at the foot of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie looked past her past self and looked straight into Hope’s eyes. She then turned her attention back to the memory version of Hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you,” past Hope mumbled. “But—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, Hope,” Josie interjected. “I know what you’re trying to do and you don’t need to do it. You belong here. I want you to stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Past Hope exhaled in relief. She grabbed for Josie’s open hand and squeezed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” Josie continued. “We have some stuff to talk about. At least...I have some stuff I need to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie shuffled uncomfortably and picked at her comforter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I want to apologize. This whole thing, the way I acted, it had nothing to do with Landon. It’s more than that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo, you really don’t have to apologize for my lies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m trying to say. What I mean is...even when I didn’t know who you were my heart still did. So, when I saw how Landon was looking at you I just lost my mind a little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie shuffled again and looked her past self in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope, it wasn’t about Landon choosing you over me. It was about seeing you and Landon together. I didn’t care about keeping Landon. Even when I thought I was in love with him I was just lying to myself to try and cope with the confusion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What confusion,” Hope whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t figure out how a stranger could make me feel the way I felt. And I couldn’t stomach watching that stranger be happy with my boyfriend. I wasn’t jealous of you. I...I was jealous of Landon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope was now almost crying watching this false memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Hope,” Josie confessed. “And if I had just said something...if I hadn’t been so afraid then you wouldn’t have been so alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The real Hope now walked forward into the scene before her. Her former self vanished as she took her place on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really feel that way, Jo?” Hope grabbed for Josie’s hand as her former self had done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, I do. I’ve loved you since I was 13, Hope Mikaelson. No Malivore mind-wiping magic could take that away, apparently. I just...couldn’t stand the strong possibility of watching you choose Landon over me. Again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope reached out and wiped a tear from Josie’s cheek. “I...Josie, I don’t know what to say. I kept this a secret to protect you. I could see how happy you were and how happy Landon was and I just…you didn’t deserve to have your heart broken again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie just nodded down at her blanket. “I appreciate that Hope but I wasn’t going to be happy with him. I know that now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope just sighed. “And I don’t even know if I’m talking to the real you right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re all me. Well, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>me is asleep right now. But Hope...I understand now. You were right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve spent my whole life being afraid of my own strength. Thinking that if I just stood in the shadows and let Lizzie shine or didn’t speak up it would always be for the best. But I can see now that standing up and being heard and telling people what I wanted would have actually been for the better and saved everyone so much pain. Not least of all </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope sighed. “Maybe. But these are just memories. You can’t change the past, Jo, but that’s not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Josie agreed. “But it’s never too late to change the story.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Change the story…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So please Hope,” Josie begged. “Come back with me. Wake up and give me one more chance to change the story. I promise I won’t squander it this time around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope closed her eyes and leaned forward into Josie. She felt the other girl press a soft kiss to her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing she knew she was waking up in her bed in her dorm room. She gasped as she bolted upright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark in her room and empty. The clock beside her bed read 4:17am and she knew everyone would be asleep by now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Too bad, I can’t wait.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scrambled out of bed and stumbled to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus, how long have I been asleep? My legs feel like jellyfish. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook off the dizziness and tried again. She got up off the floor and shakily made her way towards her door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t need to go much further as her bedroom door flung open. Standing in soft satin pajamas and slipper socks was an anxious Josie Saltzman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you beat me to it,” Hope stammered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awake!” Josie rushed her and scooped her into a fierce hug. “Oh god, you’ve been asleep for days! I didn’t know what else to do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope giggled into Josie’s hair. “It’s okay, I’m okay. I’m here now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie backed away a little bit but continued to hold the weaker girl steady. Hope got a better look at her now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie looked exhausted and agitated. She had that same concerned pout on her lips that she was known for and the moonlight touched her face in a way that made her look radiant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie,” she spoke softly. “I know there’s probably a lot we need to talk about but I want you to know that I forgive you for whatever you think you’ve done to me in the past. That’s over now, we can move forward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie nodded and chewed her bottom lip as Hope continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea how much we missed you when you were…well, when you weren’t you. And after all of these constant near misses that we’ve had together I’m done running from this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope surged forward and caught Josie’s pouty face by surprise as she pressed their lips together. The kiss was brief but firm and as Hope pulled away she giggled at Josie’s confused expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I love you too, Josie Saltzman. And if you’ll let me...I think I would like to change the story too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie could do nothing but give a shaky nod as her jaw fell open. Hope actually couldn’t hold back the laughter now as she leaned in to kiss the clueless pout from her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope I—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Hope placated. “Come lay down with me. I’ve been asleep for days but it looks like you haven’t slept in just as many.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope settled back into her bed and crawled under the covers. Josie anxiously stood in the middle of Hope’s room. Hope rolled her eyes as she raised her comforter and motioned for Josie to get into her with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie gave a heavy sigh of relief and quickly scrambled under the blankets and tucked herself under Hope’s chin. She held onto Hope with a firm grip, as if Hope would just evaporate into thin air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise,” Hope assured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...I love you, Hope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, Jo.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Always taking more prompt requests! They keep me sane. Also, like...come scream about hosie with me on tumblr? Maybe? I’ve got cute pictures from my wedding on there. That’s all. Tumblr thingy is svelazquez1220 and there’s some critrole there too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wait, I Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of a different vibe for this one! My friend asked for a bit of a what if fic. What if Hope returned from Malivore and just left Mystic Falls after seeing Josie and Landon together? What if Josie ran into her years later in an unlikely place? Hope will always protect Josie, it’s just fate y’all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you had asked Josie how she felt about New Orleans a few hours ago she would have told you she loved it! Music on every street corner, amazing food, beautiful people, and the best bourbon she’s ever had. She had been a little skeptical when Lizzie had chosen this place for their first big spring break trip but after the week of midterm nonsense they went through she was all too happy to accept the invite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She and Lizzie had spent their first night partying like typical 21 year olds and Josie had actually felt normal for an evening. Wasn’t this what college girls do on vacation? She had even made it back to their air b&amp;b and dumped off a wasted Lizzie onto her bed. Josie was plenty tipsy herself and had gone to lay down in her own bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For whatever reason, she just couldn’t sleep. She found herself tugging at the talisman around her neck, some gift she received years ago but couldn’t remember who had sent it. She hadn’t taken it off in years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie wasn’t sure why she did it and god knows her sister would grill her about it but she jumped back into her street clothes and shoes and wandered around the quarter just a little longer. So what if it was 2am? She was a powerful witch, she could take care of herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Famous last words</span>
  </em>
  <span> her smarter, sober brain told her. It was promptly ignored. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found herself wandering the quarter in the early hours of the morning, something pulling her feet forward. Classic Josie, she wasn’t really paying attention to where she was going. In her defense, vampires are stealthy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey pretty girl! Where ya going?” A man’s voice called out to her. She whipped around to see a well-built blond man addressing her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy. Maybe dad was right about carrying mace. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned around to see a group of well-dressed men sauntering up the street in her direction. She gulped and instinctively started frantically looking for something to siphon from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think my friend asked you a question,” another man yelled at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie was in a dead end street. Maybe she could talk her way out of this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just. You know. On my way back to my hotel,” she said. She hoped her voice was steady. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I love it when they get lost,” the blond man muttered to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie frowned and raised her hand. She had enough reserve magic to take at least one of them. She could sense their vampire essence from where she was standing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, you don’t want to mess with me,” she said firmly. “I...I’ll burn you all to the ground. Vampires are flammable!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The word “vampire” seemed to give the three men pause momentarily but they pressed on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked for it...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ignalusa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Josie pushed with what magic she had left and lit the blond vampire up in a blaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash she found herself with her chest pressed against the brick wall of the alleyway. Her forehead slammed into the wall roughly and she felt blood trickle into her eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another vampire now had her pinned as the group in front of her attempted to put out their burning friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Big mistake, little girl,” Josie felt the vampire’s hot breath on her neck. All she could do was close her eyes and scream for help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As quickly as the scream left her lips she felt the weight off her back. She stumbled off the wall and spun around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was...just a girl? An auburn-haired girl no older than herself stood before Josie with her hands twisted in a spell and the assaulting vampire was held in a twisted position to match. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie locked eyes with the girl. Has she seen her somewhere before? The auburn-haired girl spoke first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No…it can’t be. Josie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie was bewildered. She didn’t have a chance to ask as the vampires kept charging. She threw her hands on the twisted vampire and siphoned with all her might. He screamed but she paid him no mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together, she and the mystery girl dispatched all but one of the vampires. The other girl was aggressive, snapping necks as Josie did her best to hold them with her magic. Eventually she ran out of juice as the last one charged her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could do nothing but wait for the hit. It never came. The other girl magically held the vampire in place, frozen. She looked to be heavily concentrating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie, snap his neck NOW!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie shuddered. “I c-can’t. I can’t do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl rolled her eyes and held out her hand. “Fine, I’ll do it! Take my hand!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take my hand and siphon! I need you to hold him!” The other girl was sweating now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie ran up and grabbed her hand. It felt like a magical store of power she’d never felt before. Well, that’s not true. She’s felt this before. Somewhere. It felt like...coming home. Like seeing family and loved ones you’ve missed for years and years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the girl’s blue eyes on her. It felt like she was looking through her. The gaze was too familiar…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie needed to break their gaze so she unleashed a hold spell on the vampire. The girl wasted no time and snapped his neck without a second thought. The vampire slumped to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Josie panted after the spell was released. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” the girl said, avoiding her gaze. “Just get home safe. I can walk you if you want but don’t go walking around the quarter at nearly 3 in the morning. I’m sure your...I’m sure you’ve got people worried about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, you know me,” Josie argued. “You know my name, you know I’m a siphon witch. You feel...familiar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl picked at a hole in her jeans and kept her eyes on the pavement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie…,” was as far as she got. “Please don’t. It’s been hard enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s been hard?” Josie pleaded. “How did you even find me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl nodded at her. “Still good to see you wear that talisman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie grabbed at the pendant softly. “You know this? Who gave me this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl sighed. “I did. Another lifetime ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie was reeling. “Your name. Tell me your name.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope,” the other girl whispered it. “Hope Mikaelson. And you’re Josie Saltzman. We were friends once.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope Mikaelson? Like the original hybrid clan Mikaelson? Like Dad’s mortal enemies Mikaelson? Like...Wait...ugh, it’s almost there. Like a deja vu…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie’s head started to ache. She threaded her hands in her hair. She felt the other girl...Hope pull her hands away softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do that,” Hope instructed. “It’ll give you a wicked headache. You should get back to Lizzie. I assume she’s here with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope started to walk away but Josie pulled her back. “No, please. You can’t leave, I just found you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope gave her an appraising look. “Were you looking for me?” she asked with a hint of desperation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Josie shook her head. “Yes...but no? All I know is that something has been missing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>five years </span>
  </em>
  <span>and we all felt it. Sleepless nights thinking about a girl with blue eyes. As if someone was wiped out of my mind but still there in my heart. Someone I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope looked at her expectantly. “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone I love,” Josie whispered. “So please. I don’t know who you are but I know that I used to. Don’t make me watch you walk away. I don’t think my heart could take it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie could see tears streaming down the girl’s face. She reached out to brush them away and surprisingly, Hope let her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope leaned into her touch and spoke softly. “Okay, Jo. My aunt and I figured out this spell a few years ago. Hold onto me, the head rush is pretty intense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie nodded and grabbed onto Hope’s shoulders. Hope hesitated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before I make you remember,” she said “I’m going to do something I only have the courage to do while I’m still a stranger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope then closed her eyes and leaned in to Josie’s bubble. Josie felt frozen with a desperate need to feel the other girl close to her. Hope briefly held her gaze in a silent question. Josie nodded as Hope rushed forward and pressed her lips to Josie’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Josie’s brain short circuited. It was barely more than a brushing of lips but to Josie it felt like a long, deep hunger finally satiated. Something she wanted for years but never knew it. She tried to deepen the kiss but Hope pulled back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope…” she sighed. “I—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she got no further. Hope muttered a spell she didn’t recognize and it felt like her mind was ripped in two. Flashes of a lifetime of friendship and trust, from childhood through her teens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope and her father sparring on the dock. Hope and Lizzie arguing in the Salvatore halls. Hope finding her buried alive on her birthday. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s it supposed to do?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Make quiet things heard.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope and Lizzie and Josie blowing up a spider demon. Hope and Josie destroying a gargoyle. Josie burning down Hope’s room in a fit of gay panic. And…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You had a crush on me?” Said with a smirk. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course I did. Who wouldn’t?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Easy. Easy there.” Josie’s vision swam but she felt Hope’s strong embrace keeping her from passing out onto the pavement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope. Hope Mikaelson. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope?” Josie looked at her face clearly now. The black spots in her vision were starting to clear up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope looked older. Not just physically five years older. Emotionally and mentally she looked decades older. She had scars all over her face that Josie didn’t remember being there, and she remembers now just how much she’d studied Hope’s perfect face in the past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope huffed out a watery chuckle. “Yeah, Josie. I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie wanted to tackle her in an embrace or tackle her in sheer anger, she wasn’t sure yet. She settled for smacking her in the shoulder which garnered a soft “ow” from the other girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie didn’t care. “Hope MIKAELSON! How dare you abandon us like that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope stammered an unintelligible reply but Josie didn’t let her finish. “Five years! Five years?! What happened to you?! Where did you go?! We were </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate </span>
  </em>
  <span>without you! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was desperate without you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope looked a little dumbstruck. “I didn’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie kept pressing. “What happened? What did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hope?” Josie said Hope’s name with bite, with enough force behind it that only a lifetime of growing up together can create. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I jumped into Malivore, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Josie</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Apparently Hope could bite back just as hard. “I tried to use my Tribrid blood to seal it and I knew at the time everyone would forget me. But since I hadn’t triggered my vampire side it didn’t work. I managed to get spit back out and when I got back to the school you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were...I saw you and Landon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie was gobsmacked. “What the hell does Landon have to do with this? He left us years ago in some act of selfless glory or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope shook her head. “I saw you both. Under the projector.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Josie remembered that much. Kissing him under the stars...trying to fill a void she didn’t know how to fill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I left,” Hope continued. “You all seemed so happy. I ran to New Orleans and found my aunt Freya. I assumed this wasn’t the weirdest supernatural thing that’s ever happened to her and luckily we were able to fix this a few years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie frowned at that. “You found a way to bring back our memories and you still didn’t come back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope sighed. “I didn’t...I didn’t think it was necessary. I assumed you’d all moved on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope was picking at her jeans again and it made Josie’s burning gaze soften. She put her fingers under Hope’s chin and raised her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could never move on from you,” Josie said. “I loved you then and I love you now. No demon mud pit could erase that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope looked up and let tears spill over her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Josie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie couldn’t wait any longer and softly brought their lips together again. They kissed lazily for a few moments until she broke away and laid her forehead against Hope’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Hope,” she said. “You’re not alone anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stick around! I spent all weekend working on a two-part college roommates au that I’m probably going to post this evening.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fever Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A prompt fill for an anon request! Hope gets sick and Josie takes care of her. In her delirium, Hope maybe says more than she should and Josie has no idea what to do with this information.</p>
<p>Also got some bickering twins in there too. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie genuinely couldn’t remember the last time Hope had gotten sick. She was never sick. In fact, both Lizzie and Josie had come down with that horrendous stomach bug a few months ago and Hope had camped out in their room and taken care of them both. She slept on their floor and hovered between the both of them, even once basically carrying Josie to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And still, Hope didn’t get sick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when Josie walked into the library Tuesday afternoon to find that Hope wasn’t at their usual table they shared for study hall she was pretty surprised. She definitely didn’t expect that she was sick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie and Hope had gotten a lot closer since Josie had brought back everyone’s memories. Hope seemed to be a little guilt-ridden about the lies and about Landon but truth be told, Josie was a little relieved. Everything with Landon had started off great but once Hope came back into the picture it started feeling forced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention that bringing back all of her own memories of Hope had stirred up some...unresolved feelings. But don’t worry, she had a handle on it. She wasn’t going to let her “feelings” or whatever they were ruin the good thing she and Hope finally had going. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope had even developed a deeper and more meaningful relationship with Lizzie, a fact that had brought up a little bit of jealousy in Josie. But she understood that being forgotten by the world was probably traumatic and Lizzie was the only one who remembered her. It’s only logical that a friendship would develop between the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, Lizzie and Hope still picked on each other all the time and Josie felt assured it was more of a best friend thing. At least, Lizzie had fake gagged when Josie had confronted her about it a few months back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was really refreshing to see Hope so attentive towards her recently. If this had been even less than a year ago she wouldn’t have thought Hope would even walk down the same hallway of their dorm room if she had gotten even the faintest whisper that the twins were sick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These days, it was very rare that Hope would be seen without the twins but especially Josie. When Landon had left with Rafael it had felt like Josie’s world was crumbling and rebuilding at the same time. Hope never left her side, walking with her to class and helping her with homework and sitting with her at lunch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which brings her back to her utter confusion at the moment. They always met up during study hall to work on homework together. If Josie was being honest with herself it was just an excuse to hang out with Hope and pretend she needed help. Josie frowned at their empty table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re so pathetic,” Lizzie chirped behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dare I ask what you’re implying?” Josie said, not even looking at her sister. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Lizzie appraised her. “You’re standing here hemming and hawing over your lover being late to study hall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>my lover,” Josie protested, slamming her backpack down on the table. She took a seat and paid her sister no mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie sat across from her and pulled out her phone. About fifteen minutes passed before Josie started getting worried. Hope was never late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Lizzie mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie took the bait. “What, Liz?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Check your phone,” Lizzie answered, not looking up from her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes but did as her sister said. She pulled out her phone from her bag and saw a text from Hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hope</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <b>Hey Jo! Can’t make it to study hall today. Guess you’ll have to make it through chemistry homework without me. Sorry!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie sent off a quick text back asking if everything was alright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hope: Yeah! Just feeling a little sick. Nothing to worry about. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That set off alarm bells in Josie’s brain that she couldn’t ignore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Since when does Hope Mikaelson get sick? Something must be wrong. She must be really ill. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie made an executive decision. The rest of her classes that day were pretty much a wash anyway. She had straight A’s in every class, she wasn’t concerned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Hope tell you she was sick?” Josie asked her sister. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie kept scrolling through her phone. “Yeah, she sent me a message and let me know that she texted you. Didn’t want you to spend your study hall crying that your girlfriend had forgotten you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to ignore about 80% of that. Did Hope tell you what was going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a bad cold?” Lizzie shrugged. “Said she was feeling congested, fever, cough. That kind of stuff. And I know what you’re thinking, she didn’t tell you any of that only because she didn’t want you to worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie chewed her bottom lip anxiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need me to cover for you with Dad while you skip classes and take care of that self-sacrificing saint?” Lizzie offered, now making eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, would you really? I’m sure she’s probably sicker than she’s letting on. She wouldn’t stay in her room unless it was really bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie nodded. “Yeah, no problem. I hate to admit it but you’re probably right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie wasted no more time. She jumped up, threw her books in her bag, kissed her sister on the forehead in thanks, and scampered out of the library. She swung by the kitchens and the hospital wing to grab supplies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed a to-go container of soup, a sleeve of saltines, some toast, and a Powerade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blue kind. Hope only drinks the blue Powerade and hates Gatorade. Josie knows these things because they’re best friends...nothing more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the hospital she grabbed some fever reducer, cough medicine, and decongestant as well as a box of tissues. She put the food on a tray and threw all the medicine in her backpack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, Hope Mikaelson. Prepare to experience what it feels like to have Josie Saltzman nurse you back to health. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie had never really gotten the opportunity to properly take care of Hope. She was pretty much known for being the caretaker but when it came to Hope it was usually the other way around. Digging her out of her own literal grave, healing her bullet wound with her blood, taking care of her when a stomach virus was trying to kill her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope had done enough for her. It was about time to return the favor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie knew she’d made the right choice to skip her classes that afternoon when she heard heavy coughs even several feet outside Hope’s bedroom door. She balanced the tray in one hand and knocked on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope? It’s me,” she announced. “I know you’re sick, you don’t have to get up. I’ll let myself in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave Hope a few moments to decline her company but she heard no protests. Muttering a spell and flicking her empty hand she gently opened Hope’s door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie wasn’t sure what she expected to see when she entered but this wasn’t it. Hope was in bed under a heavy comforter. The poor sick girl raised herself up on her elbows and Josie could see her pallid complexion and red, chapped nose. Her hair, normally flowing down her shoulders and perfectly styled, was thrown into a messy bun on the top of her head. The windows in the room were closed and the curtains were drawn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie?” she rasped. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie kicked the door shut behind her and held up the tray in her hands. “I’m here to take care of you. I brought you something to eat, some fluids, and some medicine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s tired eyes seemed to reflect mostly confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you taken any medicine today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope just shook her head. She then regretted her decision as she turned her face into her elbow to cough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie moved towards her but she threw her hands in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Josie don’t,” she insisted. “You really don’t want to catch this. I’m fine, really. Just leave that by the door. You don’t need to put yourself at risk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie scoffed. “Oh please, I owe you at least this much for that stomach bug situation. I hope I never have to ask you to hold my hair back ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...but only if you’re sure,” Hope seemed too weak to protest. Her breath stuttered as she raised her loose sleep shirt over her nose to sneeze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie sat on the edge of Hope’s bed and placed the tray on her nightstand. She handed Hope the box of tissues she brought her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bless you. And I am sure,” she said firmly. “Now, let’s see what you’ve got going on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned in close to Hope’s face and seemed fairly confident this was a bad cold at the very least. She laid her cold hand on Hope’s forehead, the sick girl’s eyes closing at the contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, you’re burning,” Josie sighed. “Okay, let’s get you something to bring that fever down and maybe see if we can clear up your congestion too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope sniffled but nodded as she leaned back against her pillows. Josie handed her a few pills and the Powerade. She also leaned forward towards Hope’s face again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What...what are you doing?” Hope questioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie held up a piece of paper that looked like a bandaid wrapper. “Nasal strip. I’m gonna put it on your nose, it’ll open your sinuses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope gave her a skeptical look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just trust me, Mikaelson. I haven’t lost a patient yet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope gave a rough giggle and cleared her throat. “Yes, Dr. Saltzman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She put the adhesive strip on Hope’s nose for her and then grabbed the tray of food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, do you want soup or toast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope whined. “I’m really not that hungry, Jo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Hope? Just a few bites? For me?” She gave Hope her signature doe eyes and her friend simply couldn’t refuse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, gimme the soup.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope managed to power through a quarter of the soup and a couple crackers. Josie was satisfied with the effort as she set the food aside. Even with the medicine Josie gave her and the warm soup she continued to shiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you manage to pick up this bug, Hope?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s teeth chattered a bit. “I have absolutely no idea. Your dad asked me to give the elementary school kids some pointers last week. Maybe I picked it up from them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope weakly grabbed for a tissue that Josie placed in her hand for her. She sneezed again and Josie brushed her loose hair out of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor thing,” she mumbled. “We’ll get you through this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope eventually fell asleep leaning up against Josie’s shoulder. Josie would say she made a valiant effort to not pull Hope into her arms but she genuinely couldn’t resist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The normally unshakable pillar of strength that was Hope Mikaelson had never looked so small and human. Josie pumped a small sleep spell into her. She had a feeling the best medicine for this was going to be rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours Josie texted her sister. She had finished her homework and Hope was still sprawled out in her lap snoring lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Josie: Hey, could you bring me something to eat when you go to dinner? I don’t wanna wake Hope. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lizzie: Yeah sure. She doing okay?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie looked down at Hope’s sleeping form. The shivering had stopped but she was still burning up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Josie: Not really. Poor girl has a fever and she can barely breathe. I think I’m gonna crash here tonight so I can keep an eye on her. Bring me some pj’s?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lizzie: You sure you need clothes if you’re sleeping over? 😚</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Josie: Ignoring you. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She placed her phone on the bed and continued unconsciously brushing hair off of Hope’s sweaty forehead. Hopefully this will just burn itself through her system. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie sent Josie a text when she was standing outside Hope’s door. Josie opened it with a flick of her hand and her sister strutted through, handing Josie a sandwich and some chips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Lizzie whispered looking down at Hope. “This is what a Mikaelson looks like when they pull a Supergirl and blow out their powers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One of these days you’re going to have to admit that you like comic books,” Josie teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie wrinkled her nose. “Never. Should we be worried? I mean...she never gets sick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie shook her head. “I think she’s just really sick. We keep saying she never gets sick but...I mean, we’ve only been friends with her for less than a year and when she texted us she didn’t want us to worry. Kinda makes me wonder how many times she’s been sick like this and we just didn’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie regarded the sleeping girl with a sad smile and crossed her arms. “God, why is she like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie shrugged. “Martyrdom complexes are a hell of a thing to shake. We just gotta keep reminding her we’re not gonna leave her alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie offered to stay and keep Josie company but she waved her off. No sense in doubling their chances in coming down with this after Josie has already been thoroughly exposed. Lizzie acquesised and said she would check in with them in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie eventually got up to get ready for bed and did her best not to wake Hope. She headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, and change. She couldn’t have been gone longer than a few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she got back to the room Hope seemed to be shaking. Josie watched her body jolt every so often as she ran over to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What could have possibly changed within minutes?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s fever had evidently spiked as Josie laid a hand on her forehead. She muttered a quick spell to chill her own hands to see if the cool temperature would settle Hope down. Hope sighed but still seemed to be whimpering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope,” Josie shook her shoulder. “Hey, wake up. You need some more medicine, can you wake up for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope let out a whiny noise in response but her eyes remained closed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie,” she mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m right here. You’re okay, just sit up for me a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I need Josie,” she continued to whine. “Let me out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. Is she having a nightmare?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope,” she shook her shoulder more forcefully now. “Hope, wake up. You’re dreaming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a strange moment between asleep and awake, Hope grabbed onto Josie’s arm and started to cry. “I didn’t...let me out, I didn’t get to tell her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me what? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Josie was starting to get a little selfish and more than a little scared. She knew she needed to wake Hope and get her some proper medicine but...if she kept her asleep…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell Josie what?” Maybe if she asked in the third person Hope would be more willing to answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no it’s dark,” Hope sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no...the poor thing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus on my voice, Hope. You’re not in Malivore. You’re safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope seemed to stop thrashing a bit. She sighed against Josie’s chilly hands on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s eyes fluttered and she coughed slightly. “Josie...didn’t get to tell her that I love her. That I should’ve tried harder. That I’m sorry. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie didn’t know why but she had tears dripping down her cheeks at the revelation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This can’t be. This is a fever dream. She’s delirious. But...all this time? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Josie felt like she was intruding. That secret probably wasn’t meant for her ears and yet she pulled it out of her suffering friend under false pretenses because she just couldn’t help herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She allowed herself a moment of guilt before muttering a spell. She laid her hands on Hope’s torso and released a gentle shocking spell to try and jolt her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope gasped and opened her eyes. She panted as she looked around. Josie saw fear in her eyes and she quickly turned the bedside lamp on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Relax, relax. You’re in your room, you’re here with me. It’s okay. You’ve got a high fever and it gave you weird dreams. Just breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hyperventilating caused Hope to start coughing and Josie rubbed soothing circles on her back until she recovered. Strangely enough, the coughing seemed to ground Hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jo? I’m so sorry, I hope I didn’t scare you,” she rasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You uh...gave me a bit of a shock, that’s for sure. But it’s okay. Here, drink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie handed her the Powerade bottle and Hope drank greedily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, drink slowly,” she advised but Hope was too thirsty. She downed the rest of the bottle in one go. After finishing she panted and laid herself on her pillows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hope whispered. “That was awful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie just nodded. She handed Hope a few pills that she swallowed dry. Josie winced but Hope didn’t seem to mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You scared me a little,” Josie whispered when it had gotten silent except for Hope’s still congested breathing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Hope nodded. “It happens sometimes...nightmares about darkness and being trapped. Sometimes I’m afraid that this is all just another trick and I never really got out of there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie’s heart clenched. “I wish there was a way I could prove to you that this was real.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your job,” Hope shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should’ve...I should’ve been there for you more. If I hadn’t slipped down the codependency slide and jumped in front of that bullet for Lizzie maybe I would’ve been there to stop you. Convince you to stay. Save you from yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie picked at the comforter underneath her as she mumbled, lost in her own thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope brought her fingers to Josie’s face and tipped her chin up to catch her eyes in a firm gaze. “None of this is your fault, Josie. I made a snap decision based on insecurities and fear. You just tried to protect your sister.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie let out a watery chuckle. “I guess we both have some self-sacrificing issues to get over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope held her gaze for a while. Josie felt a little self-conscious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Hope...when you were a little delirious just now you—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope cut her off with another sneeze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, sorry,” she sniffled. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now isn’t the time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” she deflected. “Let’s get you back under the covers. I’m staying with you tonight so just try and relax.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope heaved a heavy sigh as Josie snuggled next to her. She tentatively reached out and grabbed Josie’s arm. She then placed it around her own waist in a light hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is...is this okay?” Hope stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Josie replied. She tightened her grip around Hope and they both fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie woke up the next morning and saw Hope changing into workout clothes. It was barely 6:00am.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope,” she called out with a sleepy voice. “What do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Going to train? You can stay here and sleep. I’ll be back in a few hours,” Hope said, stifling a cough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes and grabbed phone. She dialed her father’s number. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi honey,” he answered cheerfully. “What are you doing up? Everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s fine but Hope can’t come to training today. She’s been really sick and she needs to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no Josie I’m fine—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with Hope?” He asked in a worried tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, she’ll be okay. She was up all night with a high fever. She’ll be there tomorrow though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope petulantly stomped her foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” her father relented. “Make sure she gets some rest. You know, you don’t have to take care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Thank you, Dad. Love you.” And she hung up the phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope gave her a pout. “You didn’t have to do that, Josie. I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie got up and laid her hand on Hope’s forehead. “You’re still a little feverish. Get back in the bed, you can’t save the world if you can barely breathe through your nose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope stood her ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie sighed. “Please, for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Hope relented and grabbed a new set of pj’s. She silently changed and got back into bed, Josie turning around to give her privacy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie went to grab the change of clothes Lizzie had brought her. From the bed, she heard Hope’s soft voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you stay with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie looked affectionately at her friend. “Of course. Now scooch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope moved over for Josie to climb back in the bed. “Thank you for taking care of me, Josie. I forgot what it felt like for a while...to have someone care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie continued to wait on Hope for the rest of the day. Hope’s fever eventually broke and she was bouncing back in no time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Hope was back at their shared study hall table smiling brightly as Josie walked in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without the distraction of Hope’s sickness Josie had way too much time to think about that fever-induced confession. Did Hope really mean that? If so, did she still have those feelings for her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave Hope a nervous smile as she sat down. She couldn’t chew on this anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Hope greeted her. “Look, I’m alive!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m very glad,” Josie grinned. “Um, now that you’re better I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope cocked her head to the side in question. She looked like a curious puppy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God, she’s so cute. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I um,” she stammered. “When you were having that nightmare the other night you...said some things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie held her gaze for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you said you needed to escape. You needed to get out because...you never got to tell me how you f-felt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s face drained of all color instantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That you...never got to tell me that you love me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope visibly swallowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was any of that...true?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In all the years she’s known her, Josie has never seen Hope afraid. At least, until now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” was all Hope could muster as she shot up from her chair. Josie could only watch as Hope abandoned her belongings and ran from the library. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And ran away from Josie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too bewildered to act, Josie just watched as Hope booked it out of the door and nearly slammed into Lizzie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem?” Lizzie complained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie stood up and stared blankly. “I...think she’s in love with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie shrugged. “Yeah, that checks out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She demanded with a glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she said she had a crush on you when we were like 14.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie shook her head in confusion. “When did she say that?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie picked at her nails. “Like, 3 months ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-...WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” Lizzie gestured vaguely. “We had a lot going on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say to her, Lizzie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie had the decency to look sheepish. “I uh...told her you two were never happening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU WHAT!” The bookshelves around Josie rattled in her anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie winced. “Look, I was in a bad place and Hope was still lying and we were trying not to die from that secret-sucking demon. It slipped my mind!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re unbelievable. No wonder she ran.” And with that she took off after Hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She searched for an hour before eventually finding her sitting on the dock. Hope had her feet dangling over the edge above the water. Josie didn’t announce herself as she was sure the other girl’s senses already picked up her arrival. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope,” Josie pleaded. “Please don’t run from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope didn’t turn around. “I’m sorry...I just got scared. I didn’t want to see the look on your face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What look?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you told me...you didn’t want me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie shook her head in confusion. “Hope Mikaelson, why would I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell you I didn’t want you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That caused Hope to turn around. “After everything I did to you. The lies, the confusion and heartbreak with Landon. I didn’t think…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie shuffled over to her and sat next to her on the dock. She grabbed Hope’s warm hand and placed their joined hands in her lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have had feelings for you since I learned what having feelings was. Everything that happened with Landon only hurt because I thought he was something I wanted. That all changed when I brought everyone’s memories back. I was just...using him to fix this broken thing I couldn’t name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope was giving her a nervous but expectant look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And now?” Hope asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie laid her hand on Hope’s cheek. “Maybe it’s time we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop sacrificing ourselves for other people?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope vigorously nodded as she leaned in to capture Josie’s lips in a kiss. Josie’s head felt like it was exploding with fireworks. She had legitimately kissed someone she liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>under fireworks and it didn’t feel half as good as this did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t even realize she was unconsciously siphoning until Hope pulled away to catch her breath and Josie could see a faint red glow on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Hope exhaled. “That was like—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fireworks,” Josie finished for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hope giggled. She laid her forehead against Josie’s and they both sat in comfortable silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie poked Hope in the side who squirmed. “I love you, Hope. Don’t leave us again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope laughed. “I love you too, Jo. I think I’ll stick around a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both stayed on the dock through their afternoon classes. They walked back to the school holding hands and Josie finally felt like she had something to look forward to. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, feel free to send me your fluffy/angsty/silly prompt requests!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Porter’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Man, I’m just pumping these things out damn-near  daily! This was another prompt from my friend Bree that just spoke to me.</p>
<p>Hope owns a bar and while taking out the trash one night, she finds a little kitten looking for a home. All of her friends love him, her regulars at the bar, and especially her cute next door neighbor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s so fluffy I’m gonna die!!!! This gave me the warm fuzzies just writing it! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope really loved the little pub she’d opened after college. Her aunts had wanted her to pursue a job in graphic design and actually <em> use </em>her art degree but by graduation she was completely burnt out. So, Hope could think of nothing better to do with her mountains of inheritance money than buy out the pub down the street from where her apartment was in Virginia. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bar had been about breaking even when Hope purchased it and hired her street urchin friends to run it. Hope had been labeled as a “misfit with money” by her best friend, Penelope and she didn’t disagree with that assessment. She put Penelope behind the bar and she would often assist her. She covered the walls in her paintings and updated all the seating and tables. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shoved several friends from college like Landon and Rafael in the kitchens and Jed was on the floor waiting on the small amount of tables they had. Hope paid them more than any wait or kitchen staff in Virginia because she could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope was taking out the trash for the evening after closing when she heard a soon-to-be very familiar noise. She threw the trash bag in the dumpster and heard...mewling?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tiny meows, barely more than squeaks, could be heard coming from the dumpster. Hope looked back to see a tiny, fluffy head pop out of the side. The smallest fuzzy black kitten she’d ever seen was crawling unsteadily across the trash bags. The kitten seemed to be addressing her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey little thing,” Hope cooed. “What are you doing out here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kitten gave a frustrated meow as it stumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope scurried over and picked it up out of the dumpster. The thing was a little matted and very skinny but otherwise seemed fine. She did a quick scan of the trash and under the dumpster to see if there were any more kittens but found none. She cradled the little boy to her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s your mama little guy?” She asked, expecting no answer. She then felt the steady drip of rainfall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” she sighed, tucking him into her jacket. “We can’t leave you out here. Better come with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope strutted back inside and unceremoniously dropped the kitten on top of the bar. The kitten started whining again and explored the counter and taps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope, who had been washing glasses, just stared down at the creature. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um. Whatcha got there, Mikaelson?” Penelope asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I found this,” Hope deadpanned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clearly,” Penelope replied. “Why is it here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because he’s an orphan like me,” Hope answered. Penelope gave her a sad smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kitten mewled as he stuck his paw in a wet spot on the bar. He shook his little damp paw while looking at Hope in distress. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s also stupid and helpless like you,” Penelope observed. “Now what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m keeping him,” Hope said confidently. “He’ll keep the mice away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The mice are bigger than him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’ll get bigger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They cut their arguing short at the sound of crashing and liquid spraying. They looked over to see that the kitten had climbed up the tap of Edmund Fitzgerald porter and pulled it before scrambling away from the spray. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope ran over to turn off the tap and grab the beer-soaked kitten. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You like porters, you silly thing?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kitten meowed in protest as Hope dried him with a dish towel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a good name for him,” Penelope remarked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Porter,” Penelope answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kitten started purring once Hope had dried him off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think he likes it too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope went out to Walmart after they closed up the bar and bought out every cat-related thing she could find. Litter box, toys, wet and dry food, dishes, cozy cat beds, and a huge cat tree. Porter was zipped up in the front of her jacket and chirped at people as he and his new mommy swept through the aisles. She even got him a shiny new collar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got all her things back to her high rise apartment with some help from her doorman. She slipped him a $100 bill for the help and waved him off when he tried to say it was too much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing she did was give Porter a bath. The kitten was pretty gross from being outside but she got all the knots out of his tangled fur. He hissed at her when she put ear mite medicine in his ears and flea medicine on his neck. She didn’t notice any fleas on him thankfully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porter forgave her quickly when she slid him a bowl full of wet food that he shoved his clean face into. She wiped him clean after he fell asleep with his face in the bowl and laid the sleepy boy at the foot of her bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By that point it was 4:00am and Hope promptly passed out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope was woken up several hours later by a loud rumbling noise. She opened her eyes to see that Porter had climbed up onto her pillow at some point. He was purring loudly and dozing. She scritched him on the head and got up to start her day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porter followed her around all morning. He sat on the edge of the bathtub between the shower curtain and the shower liner and chased water droplets down the liner as Hope showered. She sat him on the kitchen counter to eat his wet food while she made coffee so she didn’t step on him. He kept trying to get up onto her chair while she sipped her coffee so she eventually just kept him in her lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a little feisty but seemed to like the attention. She spent the entire morning fumbling her way through building him the cat tree. When noon rolled around she eventually started getting ready for work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heading to the door with her keys and her shoes, Hope looked back at Porter’s adorable face. He mewled in her direction and she was just a goner. She swept him up in her arms again, zipped him into the front of her leather jacket with his tiny head poking out, and brought him to the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entire staff fawned over him, even Rafael who wasn’t much of a cat person. Hope was sure his paws never touched the ground all night with how they all passed him back and forth. Even her regulars loved him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porter soon became the mascot for the bar. She had named her bar Wolfie’s after the nickname her parents gave her but the locals quickly started calling it Porter’s. Hope liked that better and within a week the neon sign was changed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porter kept growing little by little but Hope still felt like she needed to keep an eye on him. She still carried him in her jacket everyday. He got attention everywhere she brought him, especially from her neighbors in her building. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had one particularly memorable encounter with a neighbor in the elevator. Hope had hopped herself into the elevator before the doors closed, Porter chirping at the jostling and digging his claws into her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, calm down buddy,” Hope said towards his head poking out of her open jacket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww, he’s so cute!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope jumped at the voice. She hadn’t noticed anyone else in the elevator. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mystery voice belonged to...the prettiest girl she’d ever seen. Softly-curled brown hair, even softer brown eyes, brilliant smile, built like a goddamn Victoria Secret model. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And currently staring at Hope expectantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, thank you,” Hope stammered. Porter chimed in with a mew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then the little bastard betrayed her and tried to climb out of her damn jacket to greet the girl in the elevator!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl moved forward with her hands outstretched. Hope fumbled with her furry son. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His uh...his name is Porter,” Hope offered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, he’s so <em> pretty</em>! Hi Porter, my name is Josie,” the other girl said to her traitor of a cat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie leaned in to grab for him but stopped short. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can—can I hold him? I don’t wanna like...he’s really tucked in there and I don’t wanna grab a...stranger’s chest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then flushed a pretty pink as Hope gave her a confused look. Hope fished the cat from between her chest and handed him to Josie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s wiggly,” Hope said. Her brain had short-circuited at the thought of this girl’s hand on her chest and that was the only coherent response she could think of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie took Porter happily and rubbed her face on his soft fur and made baby noises at him. He purred loudly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope stood quietly as Josie loved all over her cat. This girl was so cute it was painful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elevator stopped with a jolt and a ding of the bell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is my floor,” Josie said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mine too,” Hope replied. They both got off the elevator, Josie handing the kitten over to his mom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked in an awkward silence down the hall until Josie stopped...at the door of the apartment next to Hope’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is me,” she said, tapping her front door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s weird. I’m right here,” Hope tapped her own door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I hope we meet again Miss Porter’s Mom,” Josie teased before fishing her keys out to open the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope stood there dumbly before— “Hope!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Josie startled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope blushed. “My name. It’s Hope. My name is Hope”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie nodded at her. “Goodnight Hope.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, Josie went inside with Hope entering her apartment shortly afterwards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope dropped Porter to the floor who bunny-hopped over to his cat tree and toys. She leaned against her door and sighed. She really hoped she would run into Josie again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, buddy,” she groaned, dragging a hand down her face. “We’re really in for it, aren’t we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porter wasn’t done intervening in her love life just yet. On a particularly sunny and warm day about a week after the encounter that Penelope had dubbed “the elevator incident,” Hope threw open the French doors that led out to her small, covered balcony. It was about to start dipping in cold weather and there were only a few more days of warmth before the windows needed to stay shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just a regular Friday morning. Hope went to jump into a shower and expected Porter to follow her as he usually did, sitting on the edge of the tub or the counter by the sink. She genuinely didn’t notice that he wasn’t there until she had thrown on her robe and put her hair up in a towel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She unconsciously moved her feet slowly, expecting to find him underneath her feet like always. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Huh. Weird. Where did he go? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought nothing of it and went about her routine, assuming he was in the living room on his cat tree or under her bed wrestling with a lost toy. But then she remembered the open balcony doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Wait. NO! No, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t just...LEAVE out the window, right?! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Hope had thoroughly scared herself. She started running around her apartment in her robe calling out for her kitten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Porter?! Porter! I have food for you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She went over to the cabinet that she kept his food in and shook the treats bag. Normally, he would have come skidding out of wherever he was hiding at the sound of treats or wet food. So far, nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit,” she mumbled to no one. “PORTER! Come on, mommy needs to get ready for work and you’re expected to make appearances now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Hope could get herself into a full-blown panic attack, her doorbell rang. She almost straight-up ignored it. After 30 seconds or so the bell chimed again followed by several knocks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stomped over to her door and ripped it open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT—” She stopped short.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing there in jeans and a cute yellow sweater was her next door neighbor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um,” Josie started. “Are you...missing anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Hope asked, bewildered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MEW!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope looked down from Josie’s beautiful face rather reluctantly to see…her stupid son’s fluffy self held in Josie’s protective coddling grasp. He seemed pleased with himself and very excited to see his mom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“PORTER! Where were you, you ASSHOLE?!” Hope reached out and took her squirming cat from her neighbor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She roughly tossed him onto the couch. He mewled and scurried over to his cat tree, hiding in the little house there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope turned her attention back to Josie. “How...how did? I was...I only looked away for like a second! I thought he was in the bathroom with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie giggled softly. “Yeah, uh I think he hopped onto my balcony from yours. I could see the doors to your room were open. Not that I...stare into your room or whatever? That would be like Twilight creepy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope just stared at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway,” Josie continued. “I was putting on clothes for work and I saw him walk into my bedroom from the balcony and jump up onto my bed. Little guy scared the heck out of me! I remembered him from the elevator and brought him back here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Josie. I...I’m so sorry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t jump into your apartment again. I didn’t expect him to just ya know...jump from the balcony.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie waved her off. “Nah, it’s not a problem. I was kinda looking for an excuse to say hi to you again anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope could feel her brain fritzing at the statement. “O-Oh? Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah um...I was curious if you...maybe wanted to get a drink somewhere?” Josie said, chewing her bottom lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You...you want to get a drink?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, with your cat. Yes, with you,” Josie teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” Hope questioned with a tilt of her head. Only then, as the towel was falling over and onto her face, did she realize that she was actually standing there talking to her hot next door neighbor with literally no clothes on and messy wet hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie gave her a soft, nervous smile. “Um, I think you’re cute and you seem really nice. I’m new to the area, my sister and I opened up a flower shop downtown. So, what do you say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope flushed a deep red that probably rivaled her wet hair. Porter chirped from the cat tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> No one asked you, CAT. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah? I mean, YES! Yes, definitely yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie’s face lit up like Christmas. “Oh wow, really? Jeez, my sister is going to have a field day when I tell her I took her advice and just WENT for it and...that’s too much information. Here, this is me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jose handed her a post-it with her phone number on it. Hope smiled and set it on the small side table where she leaves her keys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d love to. And I think I know the perfect place to get a drink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Josie asked. “What’s it called?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope gave her a devilish smile. “It’s called Porter’s. You’ll love it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great,” Josie said. “Tomorrow night? 8 o’clock?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope nodded. “I’ll text you the address.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool. Well I’ll uh...let you...get dressed. Bye Porter!” And with that, Josie skipped off to her apartment and gave Hope a coy smile before entering and closing her door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope looked back at her stupid cat. He had his head poking out of his little house and he laid his chin on his paws, giving his mom doe eyes that could rival that pretty girl from next door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope pointed a finger at him. “You. You are lucky that this worked out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tossed him a treat and he accepted it greedily and asked for more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” she mumbled. “A few more treats. But only because Josie likes you. I certainly don’t.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, spam me some prompts! Thanks y’all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Daydreaming Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, I was watching Cinderella with my wife (the good one, the one with Brandy from 1997) and I got inspired to do a Hosie Cinderella one-shot! This is 6,000 words of cute. Enjoy it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie sat by the fire in the kitchen nursing a warm cup of tea. Her little clay teacup that she’d made for her mother when she was small did a good job holding in the heat. She looked down at the charcoal and soot stains all over her hands and under her fingernails. She sighed as she put her cup down on the wooden table where she prepared her family’s meals everyday. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching over to grab another log to throw on the fire, Josie tried to get the thoughts of disappointment out of her head. She stoked the flames and placed the kettle on the hook to warm up another pot of tea. It was better this way. Her place was here in this kitchen, not out in the world like her sister tonight. </p><p> </p><p>The entire kingdom, in fact, was out on a night of frivolity. Her sister, her friends, everyone. King Klaus had sent a proclamation throughout their village for all unmarried citizens of a certain age to attend the largest ball ever thrown. The rumors had been that his rebellious daughter, Princess Hope, would be forced to meet with all eligible suitors during the event in the hopes that she would find someone and settle down. </p><p> </p><p>Josie and Lizzie’s best friend MG was the personal attendant to the princess and had given them both the details. Strolling through town with a shopping list as long as his arm and a line of servants carrying boxes, MG had taken a moment to say hi to his friends and drop them some inside information. </p><p> </p><p>Josie and Lizzie had been doing their weekly shopping, Josie carrying most of their purchases while Lizzie “supervised.” She didn’t mind. Her sister was fragile on a good day. MG flagged them down with a wave. </p><p> </p><p>“Saltzman twins!” He yelled from the center of town. “Fancy running into you two today. How’s your father feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, he’s alright,” Josie answered, dodging the question. Everyone in town knew their father was in poor health these days and his drinking wasn’t really helping. The twins were doing their best to make their meager ends meet but things hadn’t been the same since their mother had passed away. </p><p> </p><p>MG nodded in response. “Well, I assume you both have heard the news of the ball this Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>“What ball?” Lizzie asked, perking up. She always seemed...perkier around MG, something Josie had recently noticed. Yes, they would argue but her sister and her friend seemed to enjoy the back and forth a little <em> too </em>much. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you haven’t heard?” MG teased. “The great Lizzie Saltzman hasn’t heard about the party of the century?”</p><p> </p><p>“Knock it off, nerd,” Lizzie retorted, blushing. “We can’t all have high-profile insider information like you. Now come off it and tell us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, since you asked so nicely,” MG answered with a wink. “The King is trying to get his daughter married off so she will stop sneaking out of the castle and into town. That girl is trouble, believe me. It’s my job to wrangle her these days.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie and Josie laughed in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” MG continued. “He’s spending a fortune to throw a massive masquerade ball for the princess’s birthday and the invitation has been extended to any unmarried young civilian in the village. Which includes you two. Fancy attire and masks required, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie flashed a brilliant smile as Josie frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my GOD, I am so excited!” Lizzie cheered, clapping in the street. “Oh Jo, we have needed to let off some steam for months now! This is exactly what we deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie chewed her bottom lip anxiously. “Listen, Lizzie I think we should—”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t stay long, girls but I hope I’ll see you at the party,” MG interrupted looking mostly at Lizzie. “It’s really going to be something special. If this list is anything to go by it’s going to be amazing. See you later!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, he ran off to finish procuring everything needed for Saturday evening. Lizzie stood there beaming at her sister who just gave her a nervous look in response. Lizzie’s smile quickly faded at that look. </p><p> </p><p>“What, Jo? You’ve got that <em> look </em>on your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a look,” Josie argued. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you do. You have that look you get when you have to tell me something upsetting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie, look I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Lizzie interjected, shaking her head. “Don’t do that. Don’t stand there and find a reason for us not to be able to go to this.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed. “We don’t have the money for ball gowns and masks, Liz. We have nothing to wear and we can’t show up in our street clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“But...but we’ve been saving up so much,” Lizzie argued. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, so we can pay the bills! We’re not saving up money for a party fund.”</p><p> </p><p>The Saltzman twins stood there at an impasse in the village town square. Lizzie with a pleading look on her face and Josie with a sympathetic look of disappointment. Lizzie sniffled back tears. </p><p> </p><p>“But Jo,” she said. “MG is going to be there. At a massive party where there’s going to be magic and romance! And I...I’ve been needing to talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>That piqued Josie’s interest. “About what?”</p><p>“You know exactly <em> what.</em> And if I could just go to this ball and...I don’t know, have one magical moment with him and maybe he’ll ask me that one magical <em> question </em> and I can get my happily ever after.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie gave her sister a smile. “I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I know it’s been hard on the both of us,” Lizzie continued. “I know this’ll drain most of our savings and we can’t afford for both of us to go but...we could probably afford it for just <em> one </em>of us. And if it’s me and if I can maybe talk to MG then it’ll get easier for you and dad. You love taking care of him and if you don’t have to take care of me all the time too you’ll be able to save up money better. This sounds like a win-win for all of us!”</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s head was reeling at her sister’s logic. On the one hand, this seemed like a great way for Lizzie and MG to finally get their acts together and move things forward. He had practically invited her to the ball himself just now. But on the other hand...she really did want to go. Josie shook her head a bit. </p><p> </p><p>No, this was better if Lizzie went. It’s not like she was trying to get the princess to marry her or something. She just wanted her own happy ending. She nodded at her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she whispered. “Let’s get you fit for a royal ball.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie launched herself at Josie in an aggressive hug. “You won’t regret this!”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow...it felt like she already did. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Josie stood outside the dress shop waiting for her sister to be done. After the eighth dress her sister tried on, Josie needed some air. She sat down on the cobblestone curb and listened to the sounds of the busy town. Food vendors were basically all completely booked for the ball the next day and Josie could see them running back and forth like honeybees. Caravans of flowers and baked goods and wine were being pulled in the direction of the castle. She sat with her chin resting on her hands looking wistfully at the happiness that buzzed around her. </p><p> </p><p>“Daydreaming again, Miss Saltzman?” </p><p> </p><p>Josie startled a bit as she turned around. She relaxed as she saw who it was. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Marshall,” Josie replied. “How strange to see you outside of the book store.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie met the gaze of her auburn-haired friend who stood above her in a simple cotton tunic, breeches, and leather boots. Truth be told, the other girl wasn’t much of a friend of Josie’s as much as she was a close acquaintance. </p><p> </p><p>The girl had only ever referred to herself as Miss Marshall with her mysterious blue eyes and beautifully braided hair. Josie had run into her at the village book store on several occasions starting a few weeks ago. They had both reached for a copy of a romance novel Josie had read so many times that the spine had crumbled and she was looking for a replacement. </p><p> </p><p>The girl had introduced herself and handed the book to Josie with a wink. “I would never want to deprive a beautiful girl of a good book.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie had blushed at the girl’s forwardness and declined. “Thank you but...I’ve already read it so many times. I would rather it be enjoyed by a new reader. Besides, I didn’t really have the money for it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Marshall had nodded with a sad smile and bought the book. The following week Josie saw the girl again. They spent an hour talking about the book before an angry Lizzie had burst into the store looking for her so-called lazy, daydreaming sister. </p><p> </p><p>Josie hadn’t been expecting to see Miss Marshall today. She really didn’t have the energy for their slightly flirtatious banter. She was wallowing a little too much. </p><p> </p><p>“I do often venture outside of the book store, Miss Saltzman,” Miss Marshall teased with a smile. “What are you doing on the ground?”</p><p> </p><p>“Waiting for my sister,” Josie shrugged. “She’s buying a gown for the ball tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Her friend sort of flinched but recovered quickly. “Oh? Does she mean to seduce the princess into marriage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a chance,” Josie giggled. “There’s a boy that will be there that she really likes. She thinks this is the perfect opportunity to tell him how she really feels. It’s supposed to be magical or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Marshall nodded and sat down on the curb next to Josie. “You don’t agree? With your taste in books I would have thought you would find all this terribly romantic. Yet here you sit looking so forlorn.”</p><p> </p><p>“No no, I do think it’s romantic,” Josie said with a shake of her head. “It’s just...only one of us can afford to go. We can’t really afford two gowns and all that. I’ve been tutoring the local children in the evenings to try and make ends meet while Lizzie takes care of our father.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Miss Marshall replied sincerely. “Is there anything I can do?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t worry about us,” Josie answered. “We’ll be fine. She’ll go to the ball, have a great time, and come home with a ring on her finger I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I told you I had the money to pay for your dress as well as your sister’s?” Miss Marshall asked with a strange gleam in her eye.</p><p> </p><p>At this Josie shook her head fiercely. “Absolutely not, I would never take your money! Grand balls aren’t really for me anyway. I would much rather read my book in peace.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” her friend nodded. “Well, I should probably leave you to it. I think I can see your sister making her way out of the store here. I’ll be back next week for a new book. Maybe I’ll see you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...yeah, maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good day, Miss Saltzman,” she said with a dramatic bow and tip of an invisible cap. Josie just giggled and gave her a wave. </p><p> </p><p>“Josie!” her sister called as she stuck her head out of the shop window. “You have to help me! I found the <em> perfect </em>dress but…”</p><p> </p><p>“But?” she prodded. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s...a little more than we agreed upon to spend,” Lizzie mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Josie let out an exasperated sigh. “We talked about this. We can’t spend more than—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I know,” Lizzie interrupted. “But it’s <em> perfect</em>, I <em> swear</em>! Please. Mom would have wanted me to wear this dress. Can I borrow a little more money?”</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, Josie didn’t really have any more money on her. She did bring one more resource with her though. With a heavy apprehension and deep heartbreak, Josie took off the cameo ring on her right hand. It was a gift from their mother before she passed. She gave her best fake smile and blinked back tears as she handed it to her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” she whispered. “See if they’ll take it as payment.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie hesitated only briefly before snatching it from her sister’s hand. She gave Josie a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she said. Josie just nodded. </p><p> </p><p>In fact, Lizzie did look positively radiant in the sky blue gown encrusted with glittering white crystals. Early Saturday evening had been spent curling Lizzie’s hair perfectly, making sure her matching blue and white mask was set on her face just right, and covering her with the last remaining pieces of jewelry of their mother’s that they hadn’t sold yet. Their father beamed at them with pride before returning to his study. Josie knew he would soon either fall asleep at his desk or wonder where his dinner was. </p><p> </p><p>Once Josie had given her sister a kiss on the cheek as she helped her into the coach they had called for her with the last or their savings, she had retreated to the kitchen. Their little messy kitchen was Josie’s sanctuary most days. Lizzie was a terrible cook so all the meals were prepped and prepared by Josie. It was one of the main reasons why she constantly fought against those dark soot stains on her hands. She kept the fire stoked all day as best she could and she had gotten quite good at it. </p><p> </p><p>Normally sitting with a cup of tea, a couple cookies, and a good book in her chair in front of the fire would be Josie’s idea of a perfect evening. She sniffled and wiped away unwanted tears as she reflected on just how unsatisfying that prospect was right now. The thought of her sister dancing with her friends and being happy felt like a heavy weight on her mind. Her imagination traveled to what it might have been like if she and Lizzie had switched places. Maybe Miss Marshall would be there. Maybe she would ask Josie to dance with her. Maybe she would have snuck with Josie into the castle gardens to talk about her favorite books like they did once a week and Josie would feel seen and...and beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>Josie huffed when she got a look at herself in one of the silver pots on the stove. Her tears had mixed with the soot on her hands and now she had dirty black streaks across her cheeks. She let out a self deprecating laugh at the thought of feeling beautiful at all. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, mom,” Josie whispered to no one. “I know you told me I had to take care of them. That I had to do my best to take care of Lizzie. Always fight for her. But...But it’s not fair. I wish I could’ve gone with her. I wish I could have gone to the ball too.”</p><p> </p><p>She scrubbed at her now wet cheeks again and settled back into her chair. The kettle above the stove was now steaming so she reached over for her dirty dishrag to grab it off the heat. She topped off her tea and let the heat of the cup warm her hands again. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I doubt this is what your mother had in mind for you, Josette.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie whipped around in fear at an unfamiliar voice from someone standing a few feet behind her. Josie sloshed some hot tea onto her hands and hissed for a moment at the sting. She set her tea down and locked eyes with a tall, elegant, and beautiful woman. </p><p> </p><p>The woman stood in a gold dress that seemed to be made of floating light. The gown wasn’t puffy or frilly but was sleek and came down to rest on the tops of her feet. The woman’s sharp features were framed by flowing blond hair and dark eyes. She had a motherly aspect about her, looking at Josie fondly as if she were her mother. It would have been comforting if Josie hadn’t been so startled. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” She demanded. “How did you get in my kitchen? Why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, jeez I probably scared you. So sorry! Let me answer those as best I can,” the woman apologized. She then tapped her chin thoughtfully. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” the woman continued. “I’m here because I want to help you. I got in here by magic. And I’ve gone by many names in the last 600 years but you can call me Caroline.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie just blinked at her. “Okay, so I must have fallen asleep by the fire and now I’m dreaming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, why would someone coming to help you only happen in your dreams?” Caroline asked with a wink. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Josie scoffed. “Look around. I’ve lived in this kitchen since my mom died. I’ve made sacrifices to pay for my dad’s medicine, food on this table, and keep Lizzie from having regular meltdowns. If anything, I deserved to go to that ball more than Lizzie did...and I hate myself for feeling that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline seemed to glide as she crept closer to Josie to lay her hand on her cheek. “You’re right. You’ve sacrificed so much. If you <em> could </em>go to the ball tonight, what would you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Josie sniffled, leaning into the touch. “I would...well, there’s this girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded. “I barely even know her but she’s...very sweet. She has beautiful eyes. We read the same books. I guess I would find her and see if she wanted to dance with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Josette,” Caroline sighed softly. “I know you want to help your family. And you’ve done so much. Why not take one night for yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie gave her a strange look. “Even if I wanted to go, how on earth would I get there? There’s a dress code and I have less than nothing to wear. And what would Lizzie say if she saw me there? I couldn’t hide from her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if that’s all you need to go to the ball is a way to get there and some clothes then I think I can help you.” Caroline then gave Josie another wink and swept her way out of the back door into the small garden behind their home. </p><p> </p><p>Their home wasn’t much. A small house with stone floors and a thatched roof. She and Lizzie shared a room and even shared a bed. The garden behind the kitchen had an assortment of vegetables that Josie had thankfully not killed yet either forgetting to water them or overwatering them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, if I’m asleep I might as well entertain this,” Josie mumbled as she followed the woman. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Looking for a statement piece,” Caroline answered while surveying the land. “Something flashy that’ll catch everyone’s attention!”</p><p> </p><p>“What, like a <em> pumpkin</em>?” Josie teased. </p><p> </p><p>“In a word...yes,” Caroline said. She then waved her hand in a sweeping motion. Fairy lights glittered from her open palms and swirled around the largest orange pumpkin in their garden. At first, Josie just thought she was making it bigger. But then it got <em> very </em>big. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, seriously what are you—” Josie started. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t interrupt! This takes concentration,” Caroline scolded. “Just give me a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie side-eyed the magic-using stranger in her home but stayed silent. She stared with wonder as the pumpkin continued to grow. It changed from orange to a brilliant and shining gold, the vines twisting under and lifting up the pumpkin. The vines spun themselves into wheels and the pumpkin transformed into a shining coach. Caroline flicked her hand again and two of the crows in the trees became majestic black stallions. </p><p> </p><p>“What...what’s happening?” Josie stammered. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you said you needed a way to get to the ball,” she explained. “This is bound to get you attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“I d-don’t want any of that,” Josie mumbled. “I just wanted to go and ask the girl I have a crush on what her <em> fucking </em>name is!”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline just stared at her and raised an eyebrow. “Josette—”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop calling me that!” Josie huffed. “My mother called me Josette. My name is Josie. I haven’t been Josette since she left.”</p><p> </p><p>The other woman laid two cool hands on Josie’s forearms. She rubbed softly in a gesture meant to be comforting. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. <em> Josie.</em> You deserve to show up to this event looking like a princess. You deserve to have the entire village stare at you in envy. And you deserve to have the girl of your dreams look at you like you hung the stars in the sky. So please. I know the unexpected prospect of happiness is scarier than the misery you already know. It’s just one night. Let me help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie felt tears drip down her cheeks. “I’m scared,” she whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Caroline muttered, wiping the tears away. “But you can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie sniffled but gave a firm nod. “Okay. Okay, I can do this. But I...um, I have nothing to wear.”</p><p> </p><p>“As I’m sure you’re aware, I can also help with that,” Caroline giggled. She took a step back and brought her palms up to her face. She softly blew on her palms and Josie watched a cloud of dust rain from Caroline’s open hands and encircle her. </p><p> </p><p>Josie looked down at her soot-stained and torn house dress. It was barely passing for brown these days. She had thrown on a worn pair of leather shoes when she had followed Caroline outside. Her white apron had cinder burns all over it. </p><p> </p><p>At first, nothing happened. She just stood there watching golden fairy dust encompass her. But soon after she was completely covered in dust, she watched her clothing start to change. The coarse fabric changed to silk and tulle. The browns and stains shifted to a beautiful dusky pink, like a rose gold. Her dress sprouted a train that extended far behind her but added no weight. Crawling up the back of the dress, the bottom near her feet, and up through the corset were richly detailed cherry blossoms, soft but shimmering with pink diamonds. Her shoulders were uncovered for a moment before the cherry blossoms creeping up her spine spun over her shoulders towards her chest in twisting vines of brown. Josie could see that her hair had been curled in ringlets that rested about her shoulders. About her eyes and cheeks were twisting vines of cherry blossoms that shined with pink and white diamonds and the bark of the vines encrusted with enamel. </p><p> </p><p>Though if you asked Josie, her absolute favorite part of her outfit was the pair of shoes that graced her feet. Her dress came up a little bit to expose her shoes for everyone to see. Made of a blush-pink crystal, the shoes sparkled with a slight pump but felt no more uncomfortable than her cozy house slippers. They <em> clacked </em> slightly with each tentative step she took on the stone pathway of the garden. </p><p> </p><p>She beamed at her savior, smiling so hard she thought she might break from happiness. Josie felt beautiful, stunning even. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know who you are,” Josie said. “But I owe you so much. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline embraced her in a tight hug. “No need to repay me, Josie. In a roundabout way, this was a gift both for and from your mother. She sees you everyday and she’s so proud of you. She wanted you to go and enjoy your night like your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t trust herself to speak without sobbing so she just nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Now run along,” Caroline encouraged with a push towards the coach. “You’ve only got until midnight before the magic runs out.”</p><p> </p><p>“What—MIDNIGHT?!” Josie exclaimed. “It’ll be 11 o’clock by the time I get there!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you better hurry,” Caroline replied. “And don’t worry, the magic will give you a little bit of anonymity. Your sister won’t recognize you unless you take the mask off.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded while hopping into the coach. Another black crow was transformed into a coachman who grabbed the reins. Josie leaned out the window of the coach. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Caroline. I won’t forget this.”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline just waved at her as she pulled off into the night feeling so much joy she was sure that no one at that ball could possibly feel the way she felt. Josie would walk into the ball and just start looking for Miss Marshall, hopefully avoiding her sister in the process. She wasn’t sure how she would explain all this to Lizzie without sounding insane. She just wanted a chance to ask Miss Marshall what her name was...and maybe she’d have the courage to tell her about her feelings. </p><p> </p><p>On the coach ride there, she spent a few moments figuring out just what she felt for the other girl. Miss Marshall was always so kind to her, flashing her a brilliant smile when she saw her. They spent at least an hour a week talking about books that they’d read. Miss Marshall had even bought her a cup of tea at the local tea house on occasion when the weather was cold. Josie always felt ashamed that her pocket money was so minimal but the other girl always said it was a pleasure to warm her up. A statement Josie usually responded to with a blush. </p><p> </p><p>Josie was roused from her thoughts as the pumpkin coach pulled up to the massive oakwood doors of the castle entry. Attendants opened the door for her and helped her out of the coach. She felt her heart racing as she carried her dress up the stairs, her crystal shoes clicking against the marble. She walked into the great hall across the top of a brilliant mahogany staircase. </p><p> </p><p>The sight that greeted her was something Josie would never forget. The opulence and radiance of the ballroom was stunning. Buffet tables were lined with food and drink of a richness Josie had never seen in her life. Pastries, roasted meats, grilled vegetables, crusty breads, fountains of champagne and wine. The guests were dancing with smiles upon their faces and Josie let a wave of excitement wash over her. She could even see Lizzie in her shining blue dress with her arm wrapped around MG’s. </p><p> </p><p>She then felt her stomach drop as the music was abruptly silenced. All the guests turned to face her direction as she stood upon the stairs. Josie felt a blush cover her whole body as she realized they were all staring at her. In the center of the ballroom, Josie locked eyes with a beautiful woman in a deep burgundy dress. Her mask was of black lace and it made the icy blue of her eyes pop. The red fabric of her dress was merely a canvas for the intricate golden thread that wove its way through the full length of the dress and leading up to blue diamonds that laced through the bodice. </p><p> </p><p>The mystery woman had a splendid crown of gold and diamonds resting atop her red hair. She had a hand raised in the air, signaling the orchestra to be silent. Josie didn’t need to wonder long at who this was. This was clearly the elusive princess herself, Hope Mikaelson. </p><p> </p><p>The princess swept through the ballroom in Josie’s direction as the guests parted for her. Once the princess was within a few steps of Josie, she came to her senses and curtsied like her mother had taught her, low and with her head bowing towards the floor. Josie nearly startled backwards when she felt soft fingers lift up her chin. </p><p> </p><p>Princess Hope appraised her with a strange look of awe. Josie let her gaze be lifted and she grabbed the princess’s outstretched hand to be raised into a standing position. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-your Highness…” was all Josie could say. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you,” the princess whispered, as if it were a secret only for Josie. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I uh...I highly doubt it,” Josie giggled. “Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to worry,” Princess Hope teased. “I’ll think of it. But first...please dance with me?”</p><p> </p><p>How could Josie possibly refuse? She just nodded and let the princess whisk her away onto the dance floor. The music began again and Josie did her absolute best to remember any of the dances her mother had taught her. She didn’t have to worry or think too hard because once her feet touched the ballroom floor it was as if her magnificent shoes were guiding her along. </p><p> </p><p>She had to admit that the princess was a brilliant dancer. She felt like she was being carried and cradled in the safety of this woman’s arms. Every so often she chanced a glance around the ballroom to see if she could spot Miss Marshall though it was nearly impossible to tear her gaze away from the princess. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you looking for someone?” Princess Hope inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Your Highness,” Josie replied on instinct. “Well, actually yes. Um, a friend of mine. I was hoping she was here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone I might know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly. In truth, I don’t even know her first name, Highness. I only know her as Miss Marshall.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie saw an obscure look pass across the princess’s face. She suddenly regarded Josie with a renewed interest. </p><p> </p><p>“And why are you looking for her?” she pushed. </p><p> </p><p>“I uh...I just wanted to talk to her,” Josie stammered. “Maybe dance with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like this Miss Marshall?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie blushed under her mask. “I...yes, I do. She has such a rich understanding of the books I like. Sometimes she buys me tea when I can’t afford it. I just want a chance to…”</p><p> </p><p>The princess had gotten much closer to her as she had talked. Josie could feel her breath on her face. Even in their shared closeness, Josie felt no urge to pull away. </p><p> </p><p>“A chance to what?” Hope whispered against her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Josie’s head was swimming. This felt foreign and familiar all at once. </p><p> </p><p>“A chance to tell her that...I could fall in love with her if she would have me.”</p><p> </p><p>All at once, Josie was pulled from the dance floor by the princess and swept out onto a balcony overlooking a luscious rose garden. The princess had opened the giant glass doors and practically pushed Josie through as she shut the doors behind them. Josie was grateful for the cool air that hit her lungs as somehow the ballroom had gotten incredibly warm. </p><p> </p><p>She leaned up against the marble railing of the balcony. Something felt strange but right about this entire exchange. The quiet dancing, the whispered conversations, the familiar closeness. The icy blue eyes…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait a minute.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie kept her gaze out across the gardens as a completely mad thought invaded her mind. But it couldn’t be…</p><p> </p><p>“Daydreaming again?” </p><p> </p><p>Josie whipped around to really look at the princess. Hope was reaching behind her intricately styled hair and pulled on a black satin ribbon. She then pulled the lacy black mask from her face and Josie found herself staring into the disarming blue eyes of her mysterious Miss Marshall. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Saltzman?”</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Josie exhaled. “The princess? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>She was awestruck and frankly, a little embarrassed. Princess Hope just nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Hope Mikaelson,” she announced. “But...when I need a break from life behind these prison walls, then I use my mother’s maiden name of Marshall. I’m so sorry I deceived you. Believe me, I just...I just wanted your company and I didn’t want all of this to taint it.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie could only stand there gaping. The princess continued. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew it was you, Miss Saltzman. You look...like a work of art. Cherry blossoms are my favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie blushed. “I...Josie.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>She mentally slapped herself. “My name. Please, call me Josie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I will call you Josie,” Hope whispered as she joined her in leaning on the bannister. “But only if you call me Hope. Just Hope. Not Princess Hope. Not Miss Marshall. Because Josie…in the small moments of time that I’ve stolen from you that’s been the only time I’ve ever felt like I was just...me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope reached up and tucked a curled lock of hair behind Josie’s ear. Josie couldn’t help herself and leaned into the warm palm of the princess. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope, I…listen, this isn’t me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope brushed her fingers across Josie’s mask. She let them linger on the enamel branches. Josie swallowed as she closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I know this is going to sound crazy but...this is all just magic. I don’t really look like this, I’m not what you think I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie,” Hope interrupted. “You look beautiful tonight...but I don’t care what you’re wearing. I’ve been looking for you all night, hoping I would just see your face. I don’t care about all this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure your father does,” Josie scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what he says,” Hope replied. “So please...let me see you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope gently tugged at Josie’s mask to emphasize her point. Josie felt her whole body shudder. She just nodded subtly and felt Hope’s fingertips reach underneath the mask and lift. She opened her eyes to see Hope holding her cherry blossom mask, smiling at her. </p><p> </p><p>“There you are,” Hope muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Josie wasn’t sure what came over her but having Hope looking at her, <em> truly </em>seeing her, was too much. She surged forward and placed a gentle but firm kiss on the princess’s lips. Hope didn’t hesitate and pressed into her, threading her hands in Josie’s curls. She pulled gently on Josie’s bottom lip before—</p><p> </p><p>The bell tower began to ring out a deep toll. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> Midnight.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Josie gasped as she reluctantly pulled away. “I’m so sorry, Hope. I have to go!”<br/><br/></p><p>“What? Why?!” Hope pleaded, reaching out for Josie’s retreating form. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand, I need to go. I need to go before you see…”</p><p> </p><p>Josie tried to keep running but Hope was faster than her. Before she could make it through the glass doors of the balcony she felt the princess carefully wrap her arms around Josie’s middle. Josie felt herself freeze. She could also feel that her clothes were turning back to their original rubbish form. </p><p> </p><p>“Please Hope—”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Hope whispered into the back of her neck. “Don’t run from me. I don’t know what’s going on but I couldn’t bear it if I had to watch you walk out that door.”</p><p> </p><p>Against her better judgment, Josie stood her ground. She wrapped her arms around Hope’s entwined around her belly. She felt tears slip down her face as she heard Hope gasp. The magic was fading with every toll of the bell. Gold fairy dust surrounded them both. She didn’t resist as Hope pulled her aside, out of view of the party guests. </p><p> </p><p>Josie looked down to see the petals of the blossoms falling to the ground and disintegrating in a puff of gold light. Her dress shrank and returned to its soot-stained form. Hope’s grip around her waist never wavered. Not even when the mask in her hands disintegrated. </p><p> </p><p>In a matter of twelve tolls of the bell...Josie was standing on the magnificent balcony of the Mikaelson dynasty’s castle in nothing but her house dress and apron. For some strange reason, her crystal shoes remained behind adorning her feet. </p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t dare look behind her. She stared off into the rose garden from their reclusive spot on the corner of the balcony. All she could hear were her shuddering breaths. </p><p> </p><p>Until Hope leaned in to place a kiss upon her cheek. Josie’s eyes widened in shock. </p><p> </p><p>“This,” Josie sighed. “This is...what I am. A poor peasant girl who spends her nights reading books by the fire in her kitchen. I take care of my father and my sister and the only time I have ever done anything adventurous was tonight. I can’t explain it. But I don’t regret it. And I can’t change it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope spun her around in her arms as if they were still dancing. She held Josie by the waist and pressed tightly against her shivering form so they were facing each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Josie Saltzman,” Hope said lovingly. “You look more beautiful as you are now...than you did in a magical ball gown. Even with the charcoal streaks on your face. So please. Please don’t hide from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie leaned in to leave a kiss on Hope’s lips before pulling back. “As long as you don’t hide behind a mask for me either, <em> Miss Marshall</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope giggled and rolled her eyes. “I think I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>She cupped Josie’s cheeks and returned her kiss passionately. “But you are going to have to explain to me how you danced so beautifully in shoes made of <em> crystal</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie could do nothing but laugh as she let the happiness wash over her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that wasn’t too long! I feel like I’m getting sick so I needed a distraction and writing helps. And now I’m gonna take some medicine and pass out...</p><p>Thank you all! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Porter’s: First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back again and this time with a sequel! I needed to unstick my writers brain and what better way than by bringing y’all the follow up to the Porter one shot. This takes place pretty much 2 seconds after the first part ended and brings you a Hosie first date at the bar. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hope finally got her bearings and realized that yes, she had in fact agreed to a date night with her cute next door neighbor at her own bar tomorrow night she predictably began to panic. She gasped dramatically and snapped her gaze toward Porter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god, what am I gonna do?!” she interrogated her cat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porter tipped his head to the side in a questioning manner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told her to meet me at the bar!” she explained. “I can’t bring her there! It seemed like a good idea at the time but our friends are there, Porter! They’re going to embarrass the hell out of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porter huffed a sigh and laid his chin on his paws again. Hope took it as a sigh of solidarity and <em> not </em>a sigh of exasperation that she had stopped feeding him treats. She started to frantically pace her living room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God knows Penelope will probably try and flirt with her and Landon will probably mention that incredibly shameful year that we spent dating and I don’t know, Raf will probably talk about how he can bench press a car!” Hope continued. “What if the bar isn’t clean enough? What if she doesn’t like the food? What if I don’t have her favorite beer on tap?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porter hopped down from his tree and started hugging his mom’s ankles. Hope took a deep breath and leaned down to stroke him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right,” she sighed. “I’m freaking out. I just have to relax and...if it’s meant to work out it’ll work out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope then made her way into her bedroom with Porter trotting behind her, closed the balcony doors with a glare at her cat, and started getting ready to head down to the bar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope was standing behind the bar, as per usual, as Hope all but kicked the door in to the pub. She nearly dropped the many bottles of rum in her hands at Hope’s aggressive entrance. She raised an eyebrow at her friend and watched Porter try and hop out of Hope’s jacket. He did pretty much own the place after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Penelope!” Hope shrieked as she fished her kitty out and tossed him onto the bar top. “I need your help!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you need <em> professional </em> help but I’ll see what I can do,” Penelope quipped while setting the bottles in their usual place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, you’re hilarious. Now shut up and help me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Help you with what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope started nervously chewing on her thumb. “I have a date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you asking me or telling me?” Penelope teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up! I’m telling you,” Hope replied, now pacing. “I need your help. I told her to meet me here at the bar tomorrow night and I just...I really need this to be perfect, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, who the hell are you even meeting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Josie,” Hope answered. When she got nothing but a quizzical look from Penelope she clarified “the girl from the elevator.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, are you serious?!” Penelope gasped. “Wow, that elevator incident actually worked out for you. I’m impressed. Good job, Porter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reached down to give the kitten scritches under the chin and he purred in response. She then looked back up at an indignant Hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, good job getting a date there Mikaelson. Now what do you want me to do about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Hope sighed while pacing. “I just want this to work out because you and I both know it’s been half a minute since I’ve dated and the last few experiences didn’t work out so great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope scoffed a soft “understatement of the century” but Hope ignored her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told her to meet me here tomorrow at 8:00 but I don’t know what I’m supposed to do! She’s just...adorable and funny and she seems really smart. She even returned my cat after he snuck into her apartment from the balcony window—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not important,” Hope continued. “I mean, the bar is better than it used to be but it’s nothing special. It’s just...special to me. I don’t even know what she likes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what <em> do </em>you know about her?” Penelope asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She likes flowers? She said that she just opened up a flower shop downtown with her sister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Penelope drawled while tapping her fingers against the bar. “Oh! I’ve got something that just came in from New York that she might like. I’ll make sure I get it on tap for tomorrow. What else?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um...the color yellow? I’ve seen her wear yellow dresses and sweaters more than once,” Hope shrugged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know <em> anything </em>about this chick,” Penelope snorted. “Classic you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope stomped her foot. “Fine, you’re right! But I really want to get to know her so please just whip out your epic first date magic and help me clean this place up a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if I whip out what I <em> usually </em>whip out on a first date she’s gonna be coming home with me so—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope interrupted her with a sharp smack to the back of the head. Penelope huffed out an “ouch, bitch” but set to work. Penelope wasn’t one to disappoint a pretty girl, whether she was here for her or not. They spent the rest of the evening working and tossing ideas back and forth about how to impress the girl from the elevator without properly scaring her off. By closing, Hope felt confident that she had the best opportunity of not completely fucking this up. She just had to keep calm, or whatever was the closest alternative.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next evening, Hope got to the bar two hours earlier than usual to finish off the rest of her date necessities. Penelope and Landon met her there as well and actually managed to be helpful. Her friends set up that keg Penelope had been talking about earlier. When Hope stood over their shoulders to pry she was shoved back with a firm “just trust me” from Penelope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She even managed to get Porter looking as dapper as possible. He usually wore a plain blue collar with a shiny silver tag but she switched it out for something a little more date-worthy. Hope placed her son on the bar top and fastened on a brand new bright yellow collar that had a fancy bow tie on the top of it. He wiggled out of her grasp when she tried to smooth down his unruly fur and went hopping across the bar, down onto a stool, and then onto the floor to play with one of his many toys that littered the place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she could no longer find things to keep her hands busy, Hope took a seat at the bar. She sighed and put her chin in her hands. Penelope took pity on her and sent Landon to the back to start on food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop worrying,” she said softly, tucking some loose hair behind Hope’s ear. “You’re going to be fine. You look super hot and you’ve actually got a good plan for this one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope was dressed in a pair of ripped black jeans, a tight white t-shirt, and one of her fancier black leather jackets. Her hair fell in loose waves and she kept her makeup subtle, mostly just smokey eyeshadow and liner. Hope hadn’t been on many dates with girls before but she didn’t want to come off too strong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t think this’ll be as bad as Roman, right?” Hope whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope laughed. “Most things don’t have the ability to be as bad as your relationship with Roman. Even that rebound phase with Landon wasn’t that bad. I think you’re in the clear. Besides, most girls don’t have the capacity to be as aggressively shitty as he was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope just nodded and tugged at the leather bracelet on her wrist. Normally when she was this anxious she would occupy herself with playing with Porter but he seemed to be enjoying himself running around the restaurant floor. Penelope grabbed her hand in her own and caught her gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re sweating,” she teased. “You just need to relax. Now stop frowning, you’re scaring away customers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I resent that,” Hope huffed. “I’m not that mopey, I’m just—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to the bar opened and quickly caught her attention. Hope looked up to see Josie walk in with a shy smile and a surveying gaze, probably looking for her. She stood in the entryway in a loose pink sweater, dark blue jeans, and stylish brown boots. Her hair was set in two twisted buns on either side of her head with a few pieces falling loosely in her face. In her hands she held a small bouquet of yellow and red flowers in colorful wrapping. Hope stood there gaping until Penelope whispered in her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re already failing. Go say hi to her, <em> you idiot.</em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope then stumbled over her feet exactly once and made her way to the door. She smiled up at her date and offered her an outstretched hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Josie,” she nearly sighed. “I’m so glad you made it!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie grasped her hand with a dazzlingly bright smile and a faint blush in her cheeks. “Hi! Um, these are for you. I...made the bouquet at work and brought them for you as a thank you for taking me up on the offer.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope took the flowers from the nervously rambling girl and held them to her chest. They smelled fresh and sweet, not overwhelmingly perfumey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much,” she smiled. “They’re really beautiful. And, believe me, I’m not sure there’s a person on Earth that would turn you down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d be surprised,” Josie mumbled, almost to herself. “This place is pretty nice. Do you come here often?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually,” Hope smirked. “This is my bar. Welcome to Porter’s! Named after my rambunctious kitten with a penchant for breaking and entering. He should be around here somewhere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie stood there a little stunned as Hope pulled her further in and guided her to a table closer to the back of the restaurant. She saw Porter curled up in his little cat bed that had been placed right next to their table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, wow that’s so cool,” Josie gasped. “So do you get free drinks when you’re here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep,” Hope nodded. “And now, so do you! Wait here, I’ll grab us something to drink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then scooped up her sleepy cat and laid him gently on Josie’s lap. He chirped at the jostling but then settled into Josie’s lap, kneading at her thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my goodness, look at your little bow tie! You’re such a handsome boy, aren’t you?” Josie cooed as Hope trotted away with a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sidled up to the bar with hands outstretched to Penelope. Penelope gave her a smirk and a wink and handed her two beers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s going to love this,” she said. “It’s called Flower Power. It’s an IPA from central New York, Ithaca Beer Company. It’s good stuff. Refreshing and a little fruity. She seems the type that would enjoy it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope nodded a thank you at her and signaled to Jed to start bringing them food. She quickly made it back to their table and Josie was still petting her cat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here you go,” Hope said, setting the drink in front of Josie. “Let me know what you think! We took a guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We?” Josie questioned with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh um,” Hope stammered. “My friend Penelope helped me out. She’s behind the bar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope pointed to her friend and Josie turned around. Penelope gave Josie a flirty wink and went back to serving drinks. Hope threw her an angry glare as Josie turned back around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s really sweet,” Josie giggled. “It seems like you have nice friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie took a sip of her beer and hummed with delight. Hope smiled into her drink as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wow. This is awesome. What is this, Hope?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently it’s called Flower Power,” Hope replied. “Fruity IPA. Enjoy it, drinks are on the house tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie gave her another soft smile and mumbled a quick thank you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you hungry?” Hope asked. “We actually do food here too. Not just one of those bars where there’s no food. I hate those.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, me too,” Josie chimed in. “My sister Lizzie has dragged me to so many fancy-pants bars where the drinks cost $30 and there was no food to be found. I have no idea why those even exist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope handed her a menu. “Well, take a look at the menu and pick whatever you like. And if you’ve got a craving for something that’s not on the menu, let me know. Landon can probably make it. Jed’s going to bring us some fries here shortly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if on cue, Jed brought them a basket of fries and a glass vase. Hope had no idea they even <em> had </em>a vase here but she was grateful for her friend in that moment. She had been holding onto the flowers like a weirdo so she put them upright in the vase in the center of the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie flashed another bright smile and a polite thank you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, Mikaelson,” Jed teased, not even looking at Hope. “Where did you find such a sweetheart? I don’t think I’ve gotten a thank you from you in years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’m not gonna start now,” Hope barked. “Now scram, you flirt, before I forget to deposit your check this week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jed ignored her as Josie blushed and promptly shoved a few fries in her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I get you anything else? One of everything on the menu? Another drink? My phone number?” Jed said with a smirk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope gave him a swift kick in the shins. “Bring me a goddamn burger, you dick. Josie, you want anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, a Caesar salad is fine,” Josie answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope frowned a little. “Are you sure? I mean, you can totally have a salad but feel free to get something filling or greasy. Don't feel like you have to do that first date thing where you get a salad. Not saying the salad isn’t good or anything like that! Landon makes the Caesar dressing by hand and—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I appreciate it, Hope,” Josie replied, laying a hand over top of hers to stop her from rambling. “Sorry, I think I let my sister get in my head a little bit. She was helping me get ready tonight and kinda drilled it into me to not order anything embarrassing or gross. Any other day I might’ve ordered like chicken fingers or something—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And an order of chicken fingers, Jed. Bring the salad too. Thanks,” Hope demanded with a grin. She handed him the menus and squeezed Josie’s hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jed gave Josie a debonair smirk and sauntered away. Hope then got up from the table and downed her beer quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Josie, you want a refill?” She asked while walking to the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I’ve got half a beer left so—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great,” Hope interrupted. “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then ran off to the bar. Penelope stood there closing out a tab while Jed stood behind her. He waggled his eyebrows at Hope a little. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope wasn’t having it. She grabbed Jed by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down to her eye level. He gave her a look of surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope, what the hell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the <em> hell</em>? Are you <em> serious</em>?” She shrieked quietly. “What do you think you’re doing?! Why are you flirting with the girl I’m on a date with?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was trying to give you a chance to act all badass,” he argued. “You know, I kinda encroach on your territory and you get a chance to act all alpha and impress her. And so far I think it’s working. She seems really into you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope reluctantly let him go. “Listen, you moron. I don’t <em> need </em>your help. Stop forcing me to conform to your heteronormative bullshit and bring me my damn food. And you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pointed to Penelope who nearly dropped the change in her hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did <em> I </em>do?” Penelope protested. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop <em> winking </em> at her!” Hope then glared at them, filled two more pint glasses, glared at them <em> again, </em> and returned to her table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything okay?” Josie asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Oh, definitely. Super okay. Just gotta make sure my staff knows their place is all,” Hope babbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie giggled. “They seem like they’re trying to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They...they really are,” Hope replied, leaning over to give Porter some scratches behind the ears. “I mean, ever since my parents died they’ve been my family. I opened up this bar as a bit of a passion project. A reason to bring all of my college friends here and put all of our misfit skills together. And then I found Porter and it kind of just...felt more complete.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did you find Porter?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I found the little thing in the dumpster out back. I was taking the trash out and it started to rain and the little diva decided to demand that he be brought inside. So I did and the rest is history. He’s my baby now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porter chirped in response and leaned up to sniff the basket of fries on the table. Hope pulled a treat from her pocket and handed it to Josie to feed to him. He nearly chomped on her finger and cozied up to Josie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s a very sweet boy,” Josie said. “You know, I’m...really glad he jumped into my bedroom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jed waltzed by and set their food down on the table. Hope quickly brushed him aside with a wave of her hand and turned her attention back to Josie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Josie answered with a bite of her chicken fingers. “My twin sister and I came here to kind of...get away from our home town. Our dad is really overprotective and we just needed some breathing room. She does design and I basically run the whole business side of things. It’s worked out pretty well for us but I get wanting to build your own life outside of what happened to you in the past.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope nodded at her and just...couldn’t stop staring at her date’s soft brown eyes. Josie was looking back at her with such warmth and understanding. She didn’t apologize when she heard about Hope’s parents’ passing. She seemed to be easygoing enough to tolerate her stupid friends. For whatever reason she just felt like this was supposed to work out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These chicken fingers are wicked good by the way,” Josie mentioned through a mouthful. “I don’t think I’ve ever actually <em> enjoyed </em>my food on a first date. I always order something like a salad that I definitely don’t want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad to be your first,” Hope said. “Here, tear them up and put them in the salad. Best chicken Caesar ever!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the rest of the evening drinking and talking. Eventually Josie began to yawn and Porter was completely passed out. She signaled to Penelope that she was going to head home and to close up without her. She then looked back at Josie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” she began. “I don’t normally do this on the first date but seeing as we live in the same place...do you mind if I walk you home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie gave her a soft smile as she chewed her bottom lip. “Yeah. Yeah, I would like that very much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope then scooped up her kitten, zipped him up in her jacket, and held out a hand to help Josie up. She waved goodnight to her friends who all piled up to see them out and held Josie’s hand tightly in her own. They lazily made their way back to their apartment building. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had a really good time tonight,” Josie said as they made their way to the elevator. They were still holding hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really did too,” Hope replied. “It’s not often that I actually get to <em> enjoy </em>my bar like that. I don’t think I’ve spent that long at a table and not working from the other side of that bar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie cozied up to her in the elevator and gently pet Porter’s head with her finger. “Well, if you like, I would be interested in giving you another opportunity to do that. Maybe later this weekend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope blushed at Josie’s proximity to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would like that very much,” she whispered. The dinging of the elevator shook them out of their comfortable silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked to the end of their hallway and to the front or their doorways, mirroring their first interaction. Hope tapped her knuckles on her door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is me,” she whispered. “Thank you for the wonderful evening, Josie. I had a great time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie just nodded but didn’t let go of her hand. They stood apart but still connected for just a beat too long. Josie then stepped away from her own front door and closed the gap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope’s eyes widened as Josie got close to her but she didn’t move away. She could feel Josie’s warm breath on her lips as she waited for Hope’s permission. It took a fraction of a second for Hope to figure out what was happening before she gave a subtle nod. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie didn’t need to be told twice and leaned in to capture Hope’s lips in a soft kiss. It started out slow, a typical first date kiss. Then it quickly became heated as Josie threaded a hand through Hope’s loose hair and pressed herself more firmly against Hope’s lips. She gently pulled Hope’s bottom lip between her own before pulling away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you wanna maybe...come to my place for a cup of coffee?” Josie breathed against her lips, their foreheads pressed together. “You did basically pay for dinner. I should make it up to you. After all, I was the one who asked you out first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope nodded. “Yes...yeah, that would be lovely. Just let me toss Porter in here so he can sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Josie said. She moved to unlock her door. “I’ll be waiting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, she backed into her apartment with a wink in Hope’s direction. The girl blushed in response and opened her own door. She ran inside and unzipped her jacket, laying Porter on his bed at the foot of her own. She gave him a kiss on the head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, baby boy,” she sighed. “I think you were right. This girl might just be the one. Be good and go to sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He meowed softly in her direction as she tossed her jacket aside and went skipping out her front door. She noticed Josie had left her own door open and she heard soft music coming from inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> This is the best first date in the history of first dates.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Porter’s: Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, I seriously cannot walk away from this Porter au! This one is a little angsty but we always have happy endings here. I felt like this au needed a little tension. </p><p>Enjoy it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since their first date, Hope had felt like she and Josie had just clicked. They had been on several dates now and Josie had even slept over at Hope’s apartment a few times, a fact that caused Hope to blush furiously when Penelope teased her about it. Josie even got to experience the joy of Porter’s 7:00am screech-fest for his breakfast and Hope was shocked that she didn’t get dumped on the spot. </p><p> </p><p>“Why is he shouting,” Josie mumbled into the pillow next to Hope’s. </p><p> </p><p>Hope just giggled as she brushed sleepy, messy hair out of Josie’s scrunched-up face. “He likes to remind me that he’s hungry every morning. That’s what I get for still feeding him wet food every morning even though he’s no longer a starving little thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie huffed a small sigh as she nestled closer to Hope’s warmth. “I don’t want to get up yet. Tell him to hush.”</p><p> </p><p>“Porter,” Hope scolded. “Josie says hush.”</p><p> </p><p>Porter jumped onto the foot of her bed and slinked up to Josie’s face. He then proceeded to rub his face on her cheeks and purr. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiss ass,” Hope mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright! I’m up,” Josie couldn’t resist nuzzling his little midnight colored face in return. “If your mommy will tell me where your food is I will feed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope gave her some instructions and Josie trudged out of the bed. She brought Porter with her to the kitchen and dug through a few cabinets and filled his bowl. </p><p> </p><p>Hope couldn’t stop smiling as she watched. Josie padded across her cold wood floors in bare feet in nothing but her white undies and Hope’s oversized and paint-stained sleep shirt. Josie pulled a hair tie off her wrist as she threw her hair into a messy ponytail and then stretched. She caught Hope’s hooded eyes staring at her and blushed at the affection she found there. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay stalker,” she teased. “Stop undressing me with your eyes. I need to shower and get down to the shop. God knows Lizzie has about ten orders to complete today and she’s probably feeling a little unstable.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope just leaned back against the pillows behind her. “Your sister really needs to learn to be self-sufficient one of these days. She seems to lean on you a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well...Lizzie does the best she can,” Josie gave her a strange look but didn’t elaborate. “Do you mind if I take a shower here? I think I left one of my uniform shirts here the other day and I can just wear that to work. I’m too lazy to walk five feet to my apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Hope winked. “But only if I can join you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Josie chuckled. “Then I will really never make it to work.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave Hope a wink in return as she pulled the sleep shirt over her head and tossed it at Hope’s face. She skipped into the bathroom as Hope tossed it back at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Tease,” Hope yelled as she got up to make coffee. She only heard soft giggles and the shower running as she walked past her bathroom.  </p><p> </p><p>She stuck her head into the bathroom as soon as she had a fresh cup in her hands. She felt comfortable enough to talk to her as she showered behind the curtain. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll still be able to meet me at the bar for our date later tonight, right?” Hope asked through a sip. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Josie muttered under the water. “Wouldn’t miss it! You said you had a couple beers you wanted me to try out for next week. We said eight o’clock, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm,” she hummed. “I’m excited for you to try them! We all love them but Penelope agreed that you get final approval. I mean, I basically forced her to agree because I’m in charge but you know the drill.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie stuck her head out from behind the curtain, shampoo bubbles still in her hair. “I appreciate that, Hope. You’re very sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope caught her in a kiss before she could disappear. “And maybe afterward you come back home with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Josie blushed, even under the heat of the water. “That sounds really nice.”</p><p> </p><p>They reluctantly parted that morning with Josie headed downtown to her and Lizzie’s flower shop and Hope headed uptown to the bar. Porter was getting too big to keep in her jacket now so she had him getting used to a harness. He tolerated it for most of the journey but spent at least ten minutes in the beginning flopped over trying to wriggle out of it. Persuaded to be good with several treats, Hope and Porter made it to the bar just barely on time. Hope unclipped him and he skipped into the bar after his toys. </p><p> </p><p>She waved as Penelope came from the back room. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she greeted. “Everything going okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Penelope sighed. “Landon sliced his finger doing side work, Jed can’t make it because he’s sick, and Raf has been talking our ears off about this new girl he’s been seeing and I can’t tolerate another minute of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope gave her a confused look. “The bar has been opened for less than five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You hired us,” Penelope argued. “Anyway, you look nice. Josie coming by tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Hope smiled in return. “And I think I want to tell her something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Do tell.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope chewed the skin on the side of her thumb, a nervous habit she’s had since she was small. “I think I want to tell her that I love her.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope’s eyes widened. “Oh, how cute. And why exactly do you find yourself to be in love with that little sugar plum pixie you call your girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>She hopped up to sit on the bar top as Hope rolled her eyes. “Well, if you <em> must </em>know...I don’t really know, Pen. She’s just...special. She’s thoughtful. She brings me food when she knows I’ve been working late and that I’ve probably only had the strength to feed the cat and not myself. She’s sweet and leaves me little notes next to my coffee when she has to leave early and I’m still asleep. She’s beautiful and that needs no explanation. She just sees me and she’s the first person who has ever wanted to take care of me in a really long time. I don’t know, it just feels right. Ya know?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope nodded. “I get you. And if there’s a better place to tell a girl you love her than in the center of your sticky-floored boozy passion project of a bar then I don’t know what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re incorrigible,” she said, rolling her eyes. She then threw a dishrag at her. “Make yourself useful and clean. I would like to profess my love to Josie in a <em> clean </em>bar if possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope was actually feeling pretty good as it got closer to eight. But then it snuck past 8:30. And then close to nine. And then 9:45. By 10:00 o’clock, she couldn’t stand the anxious and sympathetic looks of pity that Penelope kept throwing her as she sat at her and Josie’s usual table. She had sent Josie several texts throughout the evening. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hope 7:50pm: Hey! I’m excited to see you! ☺️</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hope 8:13pm: I’m sitting at our table in the back with Porter. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hope 8:42pm: Hey, just checking in. Everything okay?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hope 9:37pm: Jo. You okay?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She still hadn’t received a reply yet. With a sigh of frustration and humiliation, she shoved her phone in her purse and stomped over to the bar. She tossed a rag over her shoulder and went to assist Penelope with the late-night rush. </p><p> </p><p>“You doing okay there, boss?” Penelope asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be okay?” Hope sniped with a frown. “It’s not like my girlfriend stood me up without a single word as to what’s happening. It’s not like I haven’t experienced that shit before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope,” Penelope tried. “I know what you’re thinking. This isn’t like Roman, okay? She’s not like him. He never showed up and he never had an excuse for abandoning you all the time. I’m sure she’s got a good reason for this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope just glared at her. “Shut up,” she hissed. “Don’t try to fucking psychoanalyze me. Just do your damn job.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Hope returned to working the bar. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope just sighed. She knew when Hope got in moods like this she liked to shut down. Pushing would only make Hope angrier and then she would sometimes get cruel. She chalked it up to Hope’s laundry list of abandonment issues and went back to working. </p><p> </p><p>Hope threw herself into customer service mode and it helped take her mind off her frustration. Around 11:00 a strikingly pretty, dark-skinned woman took a seat at the bar in front of Hope. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Hope greeted with her fake bartender smile. “I’m Hope and I’ll be your bartender tonight. What can I get ya?”</p><p> </p><p>The other girl smirked at her. Not a threatening smirk or a cruel one. It was gentle, almost like she could see through Hope. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Hope, I’m Maya,” the other girl greeted. “I’m waiting on my brother who usually comes here a lot so I don’t know what’s good. Got any recommendations?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’ve got a really good Hefeweizen on tap from upstate that’s new, if you like something fruity. This place is named Porter’s so I always recommend the Edmund Fitzgerald since we always have it on. And if you’re not feeling beer,” Hope said, leaning in. “I do make a mean mojito.”</p><p> </p><p>The curly-haired woman leaned forward in return and Hope blushed. Usually girls didn’t take her up on her flirtations. They usually flushed a pretty pink and left her a nice tip. She was surprised she had caught Maya’s attention and felt a small thrill of rebelliousness. </p><p> </p><p>“Dealer’s choice,” Maya whispered and then leaned back into her seat. </p><p> </p><p>Hope just gave her a shining smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and sauntered off to grab a glass. While she was grinding mint and sugar for the mojito, she had a silent war with herself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So what, it’s just flirting. It’s not like Josie cares. If she cared she would be here. Lo and behold, she’s stood me up. Like Roman. Like everyone in my life that never shows up or leaves me. I’m so fucking stupid. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope sighed as she put her customer service smile back on her face. She was angry. She was humiliated. But under all of it she was a little heartbroken. All of that intensity was pushing Hope over into rebellious cruelty. </p><p> </p><p>“So Maya,” she said, handing her the drink. “You said your brother comes in often?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Ethan! He and his buddies come in after football games sometimes,” Maya answered, sipping her drink. “Wow, you weren’t kidding. This is a mean mojito. I’m pretty impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>Maya giggled and Hope gave her a forced smile. Every smile felt painful but the pain was somehow addictive. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, does he play football at the university? We see those guys a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, that’s them! He got a full ride and everything. He mentioned that there’s this really cute cat in here a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>That perked Hope up. Any excuse to show off her son was a welcome one. She made the sign for “one minute” and ran over to her table in the back. She scooped up an indignant and sleepy Porter who whined at being moved. She then trotted back over to the bar. </p><p> </p><p>She waved off the usual amounts of gasps and coos from nearby patrons as she held him up to Maya for pets. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, aren’t you just the cutest!” Maya squealed. “You’re so fluffy and sweet! What’s his name?”</p><p> </p><p>Maya gave him some pets on the head but he wiggled away with a jolt. Hope frowned at his defensiveness. He was normally super friendly with patrons, especially women. </p><p> </p><p>“His name is Porter. Hence the name of the bar. He pulled on the Edmund Fitzgerald tap the day we found him and got all covered in beer so the name felt apt,” Hope explained, calming him down. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re just a little troublemaker,” Maya said to Porter with another scritch. This time he accepted it but in a manner that suggested he knew his mommy wanted him to be good. </p><p> </p><p>Hope fluttered between patrons and Maya for the remainder of the evening. Eventually Maya’s brother came in and the siblings talked for a while. Closer to 1:00am they started to pack up. The bar typically closed at 2:00am and mostly everyone had left. Ethan gave his sister a wave as he made his way out the door. </p><p> </p><p>Hope stared a little as Maya hovered at her table for a moment. Penelope took that opportunity to quietly sneak up behind her. Hope felt a napkin being placed in her hand as Penelope leveled her with a look and went back to cleaning. </p><p> </p><p>Hope unfolded the napkin in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> What the hell do you think you’re doing? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Hope crumpled the paper in her hands and tossed it into the trash. It didn’t help alleviate the guilty lump in her throat. She saw that Maya was staring at her nervously now. Unable to look away or decide what to do, she stood there as Maya approached the bar. </p><p> </p><p>With a blush, Maya huffed out a heavy breath. “So, I’m not super good at this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope just blinked at her. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“This whole flirting thing,” Maya teased herself with a laugh. “But I think you’re really cute and I felt like we had a bit of a connection. So um, take this before I chicken out.”</p><p> </p><p>She handed Hope a piece of paper as she tucked a loose curly strand behind her own ear. Hope knew exactly what was on it without even looking at it. In any other situation, Hope would find this incredibly endearing. But right now this whole exchange felt sour and roiled in her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Maya leaned in over the bar very close to her face. Hope was so confused and exhausted and scared that she simply couldn’t move. She certainly couldn’t hear anything besides her own labored breathing and Maya’s soft voice.  </p><p> </p><p>“Call me sometime,” Maya whispered and turned to leave a kiss on her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>The moment she felt soft breath on her skin, Hope turned her face away. She turned in the direction of the doorway with a stammering “I-I, listen Maya. I-I can’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope?”</p><p> </p><p>That acidic pit in Hope’s stomach turned to stone in less than a millisecond at the new voice. She looked up to see Josie standing in the doorway. Her pouty bottom lip was shaking and she had tears pooling in her eyes. Hope hadn’t even heard her come in. </p><p> </p><p>“Jo—” Hope tried but Josie had turned to leave. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so stupid,” she heard Josie mutter as the door closed behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Josie!” Hope flung the door open and chased after her girlfriend’s retreating figure down the sidewalk. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When the hell did it start raining? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Josie!” She shouted over the rain. She ran and caught up to her quickly, lightly tugging on her arm. “Josie please!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Hope,” Josie huffed. She sniffled back tears as raindrops dripped down her cheeks. “You could’ve at least had the decency to break up with me first. I can’t believe I let this happen to me again.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie wrenched her arm away from Hope’s grasp as she continued strutting forward. </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t what—”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say ‘it wasn’t what it looked like’ I swear to god I will slap you,” Josie growled. </p><p> </p><p>“But it wasn’t, I swear!” Hope argued as she jogged beside her. They both started to shiver from the rain. “And that’s pretty rich coming from you, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie rounded on her with a look as if she had been struck. “What’s <em> that </em>supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who stood me up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stood you up?” Josie parroted back at her. She gave a sarcastic bark of a laugh. “Wow, you’re unbelievable. Good to know that one night of running late was enough to send you into another girl’s arms. Don’t worry, I won’t keep you. Maybe check your phone next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope didn’t hold her back as Josie walked away from her again. She felt guilty, she felt cold, she felt heartbroken. And in the end, she knew this was all her fault. </p><p> </p><p>She let a few sobs escape her gritted teeth as she made her way back to the bar. She couldn’t bring herself to stand there and watch Josie walk away from her into the cold, rainy night. When she returned, she could see that Maya was gone and Penelope remained leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope just shook her head. “Nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t start,” Hope cautioned. She then walked towards the back room to get Porter’s carrier. No way would he walk in this weather and she had already been soaked through so he wouldn’t settle into her jacket either. </p><p> </p><p>“I tried to tell you,” Penelope shouted from the other room. She then opened the door as she followed Hope to the back. “You really went and hurt that nice girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what do you know?! I’ve watched you break a thousand girls’ hearts! Yeah, I fucked up. But nothing happened!”</p><p> </p><p>Hope rubbed the back of her hand under her wet, runny nose. She sniffed back tears as hard as she could. She felt Penelope wrap a towel around her shoulders and hug her tight. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, Hope,” she sighed. “I know you like to hurt people before they leave you but you know that girl didn’t deserve it. I’m sure she’ll forgive you. You just need to talk to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope implored her friend to believe her as she held her gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t kiss her,” she croaked against the lump in her throat. “I swear, I was telling her to stop when she walked in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you. Let’s just get you home. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Like the good friend she is, Penelope walked Hope and Porter back to their apartment. By that point, Hope was pretty numb. She helped Hope change out of her wet clothes and brought her a cup of tea to relax her. She made sure Porter was fed before she went to leave the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay,” Hope mumbled from her bed. “Leave in the morning. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope just nodded as she crawled into bed beside Hope. She was just as emotionally exhausted as Hope was at this point so she didn’t have the strength to argue. Once Penelope had fallen asleep, Hope took out her phone and checked it like Josie had told her to. She found several texts from her girlfriend...probably ex-girlfriend at this point. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Josie 10:08pm: Hey! Oh my god, I’m so sorry. You must totally hate me. I got caught up in something with my sister. She really needed me to take care of her. Can I talk to you tomorrow?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Josie 10:47pm: Hope? I assume you’re probably working. I really am sorry. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Josie 12:14pm: Can we talk? I can come see you at the bar before closing. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Josie 1:35am: Finally got everything sorted with Lizzie. She lives near the bar. I’m coming by. Be there in half an hour. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope felt tears start all over again. Josie had been helping her sister. And Hope had treated her as if she was just another flake in her life. She’d taken all of her issues and projected them directly onto Josie. </p><p> </p><p>Hope eventually managed to find some sleep wrapped up in her friend’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>That morning, Hope felt like she had a hangover. She reveled in those few blissful morning moments of forgetting exactly what happened the night before until the landslide of memories hit her once again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I need to fix this.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Penelope must have left earlier that morning. She had managed to feed Porter for her too so she got a few extra hours of sleep. It was Tuesday, Hope’s day off. She also knew that Josie didn’t go into the shop until later in the afternoon on Tuesdays. </p><p> </p><p>Josie clearly wasn’t answering her many apology texts that she had sent. She wouldn’t answer her calls. When she had dug up the courage to knock on her apartment door, Josie didn’t answer that either. </p><p> </p><p>She grumbled a sigh of frustration as she threw herself on the couch. Porter scurried up to her to lay next to her. He purred as she scritched him on the ears. The sun was finally peeking through the windows after all that rain. </p><p> </p><p>That’s when she sat bolt upright. Porter meowed at the sudden movement. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry little boy,” she said. “But I’ve got an idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope ran over to her desk and started scrambling for a piece of blank paper and a pen. She scribbled a note on the sheet and tore it out of her sketchbook. She then rolled it up and called for her cat. </p><p> </p><p>Porter swished his tail and then trotted over to her. She handed him a treat for coming and then leaned further down. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold still,” she whispered as she took the rolled up note and stuffed it into his collar. He sat down and scratched his back foot at the note on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“No no no,” Hope scolded. “I need you to go find Josie and give it to her okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He chirped and then tried to scratch at it again. Hope sighed as she ran to her bedroom, Porter following after her. She then threw open her balcony doors. It was chilly out but not terribly cold. </p><p> </p><p>She then pushed Porter out onto the balcony. </p><p> </p><p>“Go,” she ordered. “Go to Josie, Porter. Go on. Go!”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a quizzical look but scuttled forward. He loved being outside and jumping to Josie’s balcony was his second favorite thing after treats because it usually made his mommy so angry and that was funny to him. He looked back at her once and she just made a shoving motion with her hands. Porter took that as affirmation and hopped to the balcony next door. Hope gave a heavy sigh and prayed that this worked. She closed her French doors and waited in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Porter hopped across and through the makeshift tunnel that Hope and Josie had made and secured for him so he could properly travel without slipping. He lightly landed onto the neighboring balcony and looked around. Josie’s French doors were closed which made Porter sad. He scurried up to the door and put his little paws on the glass. </p><p> </p><p>Josie was sitting on her bed, sniffling as she talked to her sister over the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Liz. I feel so fucking <em> stupid. </em>That girl was all over her. They weren’t like kissing or anything but I’m sure they would’ve if I hadn’t—”</p><p> </p><p>She cut herself off at the sound of squeaking. Like rubber on glass. Josie flicked her head towards her balcony doors. Outside the glass, she could see little black toe-beans skimming across the windows. </p><p> </p><p>“Porter?”</p><p> </p><p>The kitty was almost using the glass like a vertical treadmill and rubbing the pads of his paws against it. He opened his mouth and let out a whiny meow. He could see Josie looking at him and he scratched at the glass again.</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie, I’ll call you back.” Josie hung up the phone as she went to the door. Porter tapped the glass and meowed, clearly asking to be let in. Josie sighed in frustration.  </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, Hope?” She opened the door and Porter rushed right in. He bounded up onto her bed and ran a couple circles before sitting himself down. He then leaned up and scratched at his neck with his back foot. Josie saw a piece of paper sticking out. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve gotta be kidding,” Josie sighed. She snatched the note from his collar and unfurled it. Hope had scrawled out a message on it in rushed, messy handwriting. </p><p> </p><p><b>Josie. I am so </b> <b>so</b> <b> sorry about what happened last night. You have every right to be angry with me, truly you do. </b></p><p> </p><p>“You’re damn right I do,” Josie mumbled but continued reading. </p><p> </p><p><b>I was upset and hurt when you didn’t show up and it triggered some trauma in my brain. I should never have talked to that girl. It was just “bartender flirting” that was taken </b> <b>way</b> <b> too far. She came up to me at the end of the evening and went to hand me her number. She tried to kiss me on the cheek and I told her that I couldn’t and then you walked through the door. I swear to you. </b></p><p> </p><p>Josie felt her grip tightening on the crumpled note but sighed. When girls cheated on her in the past they certainly didn’t make this much effort to rectify it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If Hope says she didn’t cheat… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Josie, I’m really sorry. When you didn’t make it and when you weren’t answering my texts I was sort of thrown back into all the awful things that happened to me in a past relationship. Roman...he always stood me up. At a time when I was vulnerable just after my parents died, he would tell me he loved me and promise he would be there for me. He would take me to parties and get me wasted or just incredibly high and I wouldn’t have it in me to resist anything he did. When I would start collapsing inwards he would leave or text me he would be there and never show. Eventually Penelope caught him cheating on me and it was enough to shake me out of my stupor and end it. It’s not an excuse, I know that. I just had a flash of my previous life and got scared when it felt like a doorway to all of that pain possibly opened up again. Like I said, it’s not an excuse but I just want to make it up to you. Please come talk to me?</b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>Hope</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>Josie scoffed an endearing laugh. <em> She signs the note attached to her son’s neck with her own name as if I don’t know who wrote it.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Josie fell back onto her pillows as Porter crawled up on her lap. He started kneading his paws into her stomach as he purred and got cozy. She lazily pet him between the ears and snuggled him close. </p><p> </p><p>“Your mom really does play dirty, Porter. It’s hardly fair sending me a heartfelt note attached to a cute kitty boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Porter closed his eyes and kept kneading and purring, leaning a bit more into Josie’s pets. Josie wiped away a few more stray tears and groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” she mumbled firmly. “Alright, let’s go. We’ll see what your mommy has to say for herself. Come on, buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie scooped Porter up into her arms as she put on her slippers. She took a quick glance in the mirror. Her eyes were a bit sunken and red. She hadn’t slept much that night, her brain refusing to shut off. She placed a determined frown upon her face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If Hope wants to talk then she’ll have to talk to me at my worst. No makeup, no sleep.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She let out a sharp “hmph” and opened her apartment door. </p><p> </p><p>Hope sat on her couch nursing a black cup of coffee. The caffeine didn’t do much to assuage the deep ache of exhaustion in her chest. It had been about a half hour since she had thrown her son over to Josie’s and every second that ticked by with no word was agony. She half expected to find Porter sauntering back and meowing to be let back in. </p><p> </p><p>The knock at the door certainly startled her even though she had been waiting so patiently for it. It took her several seconds to throw herself off the couch and run for the door. She didn’t hesitate as she swung the door open and found an equally exhausted Josie gripping her note in one clenched hand and her son in the other. </p><p> </p><p>Josie shoved Porter in her direction across the threshold without a word. Hope grabbed him and tossed him onto the floor. He skipped away to his cat tree and watched his mom from the little hut in the middle of the tree. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Hope whispered lamely. </p><p> </p><p>Josie crossed her arms, the note still clutched tight. She didn’t respond. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to come in—”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you kiss her?” Josie barked while staring at the floor. Hope could hear her sniffle a little. </p><p> </p><p>She was feeling bold and put her finger under Josie’s chin. She brought Josie’s eyes up to meet her own and tried to force every bit of truth into their burning gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” she declared. “No, of course not. And before you ask I wasn’t going to. What I did was still wrong and I understand that it’s going to take some time to fix. But I want to have the chance to earn your trust back.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie gently broke their gaze and chewed on her bottom lip. “My sister. Lizzie she...she has bipolar disorder. When things get too stressful she sometimes has episodes. They can be violent sometimes and they can go on for hours. I’ve always been the only one who can calm her down when they happen. Either me or our mom but she’s barely ever around. Anyway, Lizzie had an episode last night after we got the orders finished. It took a while to get her settled and get her to sleep. That’s why I was late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Hope was dumbfounded. It was all she could think of to say. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Josie nodded, crossing her arms tighter. “I’m sorry I kept it a secret from you for the last few weeks. Lizzie can be...a lot. She’s definitely scared off a fair share of my partners in the past.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie let out a sardonic laugh. Hope leaned forward and laid a hand on her quaking arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Please come inside?” Hope pleaded. </p><p> </p><p>Josie just nodded and let Hope lead her into the apartment. She felt herself being gently placed onto the couch. She expected Hope to keep talking, keep begging. Instead, all she heard was Hope shuffling in her kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Josie felt a warm mug of tea being cradled in her hand. Hope sat next to her with her own steaming mug. </p><p> </p><p>“Josie,” Hope started with a swallow. “I’m not sure an apology from me would cover all of this. I didn’t know your sister had bipolar disorder. My family has a pretty dark history of emotional abuse and...and violence. I understand how that stuff can take its toll. I’ll never hold that over you or hold that against you now that I know. From now on, just tell me you’re with Lizzie and I’ll believe you. I won’t pester you. Don’t feel like you have to adjust your life or make things hard in your relationship with your sister to accommodate me.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie simply nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been cheated on before,” Josie interjected. “Please don’t make me regret trusting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” Hope shook her head. “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie leaned her forehead against Hope’s shoulder. Hope gave her a nervous kiss on her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Josie,” Hope whispered into her hair. “I was going to tell you that last night. It’s why I was in such a mood. I was nervous and then I just…felt silly. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie raised her head and gave Hope a scrutinizing look. “I love you too. Let’s just keep taking this slow. It still hurts a bit but I’m almost there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Hope agreed. Porter jumped up to join the cuddle-fest. He burrowed his way in between them and flopped across both their laps. </p><p> </p><p>Hope rubbed his belly as he settled and Josie laid her head against her comfortably. </p><p> </p><p>“Good job, buddy,” Hope whispered. “Good job.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think what I’m going to do is break off the Porter chapters into their own collection since I’ve been spending so much time in it. Keep an eye out for that! And thank you for reading as always. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>